Plan on Forever
by yintotheyang
Summary: Johnny Zacchara and Damien Spinelli were best friends in high school but after graduation, Johnny moved to Italy. Johnny comes to Port Charles to visit Spinelli 8 years later and meets Lulu Spencer and is instantly attracted to her.
1. And So It Began

A/N – This is my second story and I'm really excited about it! For a short summary, check my profile, and feel free to submit a review if there are any more questions. I hope everyone enjoys my story and I look forward to any and all feedback from my readers!

**Chapter One – And So It Began**

Johnny Zacchara stood at the edge of the docks looking out at the water. He took a deep breath of the fresh New York air. It felt great to be back in the States. Living in Italy had been nice, but he was happy to be back closer to where he grew up. He was really excited to see his best friend again.

Damien Spinelli was certainly not the most normal person that he grew up with, but he was definitely the funniest. Growing up together in New York City, Johnny and Spinelli were instantly inseparable. Johnny's father didn't like for Johnny to have friends, but he tolerated Spinelli because he "tutored" Johnny in school. Truthfully, Johnny didn't need help, but he wanted to have one friend in life and he chose to lie to his father so Spinelli could be that friend.

Moving to Italy as soon as he graduated high school had devastated Johnny. He missed New York so much and living so close to his father again was awkward. Johnny and Anthony had not exactly gotten along since the death of Johnny's mother. Johnny had been more than pleased when Anthony had decided to move home to Italy and allowed Johnny to stay in New York to finish school. But when high school was over, Johnny was shipped to Italy and forced to be civil with his father.

Now, eight years later, Johnny had returned to New York, but this time to the small town of Port Charles. This was Spinelli's current residence and Johnny was planning on visiting him for the entire summer. From what Johnny could tell of the small town, it was nice and peaceful. Much quieter than any part of New York City. The scenery from the airport to the docks had been nice and the water looked inviting. He heard the shuffling of feet and he turned realizing he was no longer alone. He smiled as Spinelli walked up, oblivious to Johnny's presence.

"Hey, are you lost?" Johnny asked with a smile.

"Not at all. The Jackal was just coming to wait on his former comrade from the years of learning," Spinelli answered without looking up from the laptop in his hands.

"Former? We're not friends anymore?" Johnny questioned with a laugh.

Spinelli finally looked up and his eyes widened. His mouth spread into a grin and he carefully sat his laptop down to give his old friend a hug.

"The Jackal and the Son of the Demented One are most certainly still bonded in the strongest way. He just didn't expect to see the Mob Prince so soon," Spinelli said.

"You know I hate being 'the Mob Prince'. Can't I get a new name? Like the Italian One or Him Who is Funny or something?" Johnny asked.

"The Jackal shall upgrade his comrade's nickname after careful observation of his current actions," Spinelli replied.

"Thanks. So how have you been? I can't believe I haven't seen you in so long. You still look the same," Johnny said speaking quickly.

"The Jackal has been well. He is currently employed and generously rewarded for his services," Spinelli answered.

"Spinelli, you're not...you can't be...like...a...like a gig..." Johnny trailed off unsure of how to phrase the question. "I mean what kind of services are being rewarded here?"

Spinelli looked at Johnny with a puzzled expression. Obviously Johnny hadn't been clear in his question and hoped that meant he was way off base. He couldn't imagine the Spinelli he grew up with becoming some kind of male escort, but maybe things had changed.

"The Jackal is unsure as to the thoughts of the Curious One, but he is employed by a local coffee importer by day who is Stone Cold by night," Spinelli said cryptically.

"I think I'm out of practice with Spinelli Speak. But I know I'm starving. Take me to a place for a good breakfast and you can explain this 'Stone Cold' to me," Johnny said.

Lulu Spencer was so tired of working. In general, but specifically working at Kelly's today. The waitress thing was not working out for her. She hated smiling at all the rude people and she really hated the guy who kept coming in and giving her some kind of wink. At first she thought his eye was twitching and then she found his number written on a napkin under his fifty-cent tip.

She had thrown the number away which apparently was a mistake. The guy, who she found out today had a temper, was not pleased with the lack of a phone call and let her know it this morning. Since then, Lulu had been in a bad mood and it was made even worse when he left promising to return the following morning. Why did the worst-looking, pathological flirts always sit in her section?

Mike yelled at her with an order up and she snapped out of her trance and turned to get the food. She took it to the customers and with a smile took it back because the eggs were, yet again, too runny.

"They sent it back again, Mike. I'm taking my break now. Be back in five minutes," Lulu said.

"Okay," Mike responded, glaring at the difficult customers.

Lulu stepped out into the fresh summer air and took a deep breath. She needed to regroup before the rest of the four hours she had left in her shift. Otherwise, she might go crazy. She looked up and smiled as she saw her brothers walking towards her. They would certainly brighten her day. She ran towards them and gave them both big hugs.

"Hey, you two. What are you doing here?" Lulu said excitedly.

"The food," they answered in unison, trying to get a rise out of Lulu.

"Jerks," she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, we might have also wanted to see you, Lu," Lucky said. "It's been forever, little sister. What have you been up to?"

"Working and taking a few classes. Other than that hanging out with Spinelli. I need a new project now that the spring session is over and I'm not taking summer classes this year," Lulu said with a thoughtful look.

"I don't like that Spencer look in your eye," Nikolas said laughing. "Exactly what kind of project are you talking about?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to waste another summer on stupid romances. I've seen how that works out. This year, I want to do something fun," she replied.

"Well, no guys is definitely something I can get behind," Lucky added and both Nikolas and Lulu laughed.

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you working?" Nikolas asked.

"Yes. I'm on my break which is pretty much over. Do you guys want to come inside and get waited on by the best waitress in Port Charles?" Lulu questioned.

"Sure," Lucky said as she led them inside.

"Good, let me see if Lea has a table," Lulu said laughing.

"So let me get this straight," Johnny laughed while side-stepping two men walking out of Kelly's. "You work for a mob enforcer?"

"The Jackal's Master is of a kind heart and gentle soul. His title is simply a result of his abilities," Spinelli answered as he led Johnny inside and over to the counter to sit.

"So you're telling me that he is an excellent hit-man, but is really a good guy?" Johnny asked skeptically.

"Precisely," Spinelli said.

Johnny just laughed. Spinelli was either being naive or was still the kind of person who saw the good in everyone. Johnny knew it was the latter and he was glad that Spinelli was like that. It was something Johnny admired because Johnny tended to see the worst in people.

"Well I'm glad you like him. Maybe I'll meet him while I'm here," Johnny said casually.

"Perhaps the Curious One would like to stay in Casa de Stone Cold? The Jackal would be more than willing to fore go his regrettably pink room to accommodate his visitor," Spinelli offered.

"I already got a hotel room, but I appreciate the offer, Spinelli. Plus, it probably wouldn't be a good idea for an outsider to stay in the home of someone involved in the mob," Johnny said.

"Nonsense. The Son of the Demented One is far from an outsider. He is experienced in all things mob related," Spinelli insisted.

"Not really. I've never been involved in the business and I don't want to be. If I had it my way, I wouldn't even live under the same roof as Anthony Zacchara, but I didn't get a choice. I just stay out of his way and I definitely stay out of his business," Johnny responded.

"The Jackal senses a distaste for the ways of the Grasshopper and his Master. Does the Jackal disappoint the Curious One?" Spinelli asked with hurt in his eyes.

"No, of course not Spinelli. I don't know anything about what you and 'Stone Cold' do. I seriously doubt whatever it is can be as bad as the things my father has done. That's where my distaste and disappointment is," Johnny explained.

"The Jackal is greatly relieved at the Curious One's sentiments. He feared that his visitor was unsettled by his chosen profession," Spinelli admitted.

"I'm not. You sound like you really enjoy what you do and that's all that matters to me. As long as you're not killing people," Johnny said with a laugh.

"The Jackal wishes no more harm to his feet, thank you," Spinelli said with a hint of embarrassment.

"What?" Johnny asked confused.

"It's of no great importance," Spinelli answered quickly sticking his face into a menu.

Johnny glanced around nervously at the empty diner. There were dishes stacked on several tables and not a waitress to be found. He was fairly sure when he and Spinelli had come in the place had been crowded. Shaking the cautious feeling, he picked up a menu.

"So, what's good here?" Johnny asked glancing up as a waitress approached.

He vaguely heard Spinelli greet the waitress and then answer his question, but he was entranced. The waitress was stunningly beautiful and Johnny couldn't help but stare. He realized she was speaking in his direction and he shook his head to try to regain some composure.

"Are you okay?" she asked skeptically.

"Fine. Just...thinking about...I'm Johnny. I didn't catch your name," Johnny finally replied.

"Lulu," she answered simply.

_**Lulu. **_Johnny was mesmerized. Lulu was suddenly the most beautiful name he had ever heard. He knew he should say something else, but speech was hard for him around this perfect creature. He found his voice and focused on all of the words carefully.

"Wonderful to meet you, Lulu."


	2. Spark

**Chapter 2 – Spark**

Lulu found herself staring at Spinelli's friend. _**Johnny.**_ It was a great name. It suited him because he was great looking. She swept her eyes over his upper body and noticed how his muscular arms and chest were covered by a tight fitting T-shirt. She could hear Spinelli's voice in the back ground but she was focused on Johnny's face. Those deep brown eyes and his strong jaw. She snapped out of her gaze when Spinelli reached across the table and pushed her slightly.

"What can I get you today?" she asked calmly still looking at Johnny.

This time Johnny, who was concentrating just as hard on Lulu as she was on him, earned a shove from Spinelli. He shook his head and Lulu smiled, hoping she had affected him half as much as he affected her.

"I've never been here before, so I don't know. What would you recommend?" Johnny asked her.

"Well you're here at kind of a weird time. Technically we stopped serving breakfast ten minutes ago, but since Spinelli is such a loyal customer, I think Mike would make an exception if that's what you're hungry for. If you want lunch, I would recommend a burger. They're great here," Lulu offered.

"What are we hungry for, Spinelli?" Johnny asked and Lulu laughed. "What?" Johnny questioned looking at Lulu.

"It doesn't matter what time of day it is. The only thing Spinelli wants is an orange soda and barbecue chips. Right, Spinelli?" Lulu asked.

"Fair Lulu is correct in her assessment. But the Curious One can order anything he desires," Spinelli said smiling.

"Well, I guess I'll take one of those burgers," Johnny said looking at Lulu.

"How do you want it?" Lulu asked and Johnny smirked at her before chuckling slightly.

"Whatever way you bring it, I'll take," Johnny answered smoothly causing Lulu to blush.

As Lulu placed Johnny's order she heard a cell phone ring. She heard Spinelli answer and immediately pick up his laptop and head for the door. He ended the conversation and then turned back to Lulu and Johnny.

"The Grasshopper is called by his Master and must assist Stone Cold in his time of need. Perhaps he can meet with the Curious One later to recount the past?" Spinelli asked.

"Sure, Spinelli. Call me when you're done," Johnny answered and Spinelli rushed out the door.

Johnny turned back around and Lulu's eyes met his for a brief second before she suddenly felt the need to clean the tables. She was wiping table six when she felt a hand come to her back and electricity shoot through her body. She turned to see Johnny handing her two dollar bills that she had accidentally pushed to the floor. She smiled weakly at him and took the money. He returned to the counter and she gripped a nearby chair to keep herself upright.

"So how long have you and Spinelli known each other?" Johnny questioned from the counter.

Lulu looked up to see him gazing at her again and her throat went dry. She was shocked at the affect that Johnny had on her. She knew absolutely nothing about him yet he was paralyzing her with every word and action.

"I...um...we...I've known Spinelli...uh...since he...um...since he came to Port Charles," she stuttered.

"Are you two friends?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah we were instant friends. We've had some good times," Lulu answered, noticing Johnny's face falling slightly with her last sentence.

"What kind of good times?" he pressed.

"Now I see why Spinelli calls you the 'Curious One'," Lulu laughed. "We were kidnapped together if you must know. And he's been there for me when I needed him."

"I'm just trying to figure out more about him," Johnny said softly. "I haven't seen him in eight years and a lot has changed."

"Why so long?" Lulu wondered.

"Who's the curious one now?" Johnny teased. "I moved to Italy right after we graduated and this is the first time I've been back to New York since."

"Wow," Lulu stated returning to her spot behind the counter. "I can't imagine being away that long. Did you study abroad or something?"

"No. My family lives in Italy," Johnny answered.

Lulu heard the bell ring, indicating Johnny's burger was ready. She retrieved it from the kitchen and then brought it out for Johnny. His hand grazed hers as she passed him the basket. Her other hand gripped the counter-top so she didn't fall over. What was that feeling she got when she touched him?

"Since you didn't tell me how you liked your burgers, I ordered it how I like them," Lulu said as he prepared to take a bite. "Let me know what you think."

She watched him take a bite and savor it. She was transfixed on the strong jaw that she had noticed earlier as the muscles contracted while he chewed. How was it that this man made eating sexy? After he finished chewing, he wiped his mouth with a napkin, preparing to speak. It was then Lulu noticed his lips. How perfectly kissable they were. It was then when she realized exactly how much she wanted the chance to kiss them. To kiss him. Surely she was going crazy. She knew nothing about this guy other than where he was from.

"Marvelous," Johnny said finally, breaking Lulu's gaping stare. "You like burgers the same way I do."

Lulu smiled and opened her mouth to say something when she saw a group of ten come in. Since Lea had gone home sick, Lulu was on her own which meant no more talking to Johnny while she dealt with the large crowd. She smiled at him and walked over to the customers and began taking their drink orders. After she had finally given them their drinks and submitted their lunch order to Mike, Johnny was finished and ready to leave.

"Thanks for the burger," he said with a smile. "I think I'll be back."

"You're welcome," she said, also smiling. "I hope to see you again soon."

Lulu watched Johnny leave Kelly's and glanced down for once in her life praying he left his number with his tip. No such luck. She sighed and went to refill drink orders at the large table.

This day was never going to end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny stepped out of the elevator of the Metro Court to meet Spinelli for dinner. He had spent the afternoon in his room resting from the plane ride. And thinking about Lulu. He had every detail of her face memorized. The way her hair looked beautiful even swept up in a ponytail. How he yearned to run his fingertips through it just to know how it felt.

And her skin.

The amazing way her skin had felt during the lightest touch when she passed him his food earlier. So soft, so perfect. He wanted to touch her again. He wanted to talk to her again. Get to know her past, present and dreams of the future.

Spinelli approached him and he tried to take hold of his thoughts. Lulu was Spinelli's friend and Johnny was Spinelli's friend. If they started a relationship and it didn't work out, Spinelli would be caught in the middle. Not to mention, Johnny was only in Port Charles for a few weeks. He definitely shouldn't be starting something with someone. Especially not someone as wonderful as Lulu. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He knew that already.

"Greetings Curious One. Did the Visitor enjoy his afternoon?" Spinelli asked.

"I just went back to my room after eating. I was tired from the flight," Johnny answered.

"Shall we approach our table? The Jackal is famished," Spinelli said.

"I thought you only ate barbecue chips," Johnny replied.

"Fair Lulu believes that to be true," Spinelli said. "But the Jackal no longer only partakes in the nourishment of the gods."

"Then why didn't you tell Lulu that?" Johnny asked as they sat at their table.

"The Jackal did not wish to disrupt the obvious attraction between Fair Lulu and the Curious One. He simply agreed to keep from hindering the situation," Spinelli answered.

"Attraction? What do you mean? We were just talking about food," Johnny said defensively.

"Ah, but the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. A fact that did not seem lost on the Original Blonde One," Spinelli replied.

"Okay, Spinelli. If that's what you want to think, but I'm telling you that Lulu was doing her job and I was just being a polite customer," Johnny said nervously.

How could he have been so obvious in his attraction to Lulu? He was usually able to hide those things. If Spinelli noticed, then Lulu probably did too. Johnny swallowed hard.

"Perhaps the Jackal could be of some assistance in the Curious One's pursuit of Fair Lulu? A wing man as it were?" Spinelli offered.

"Remember the last time you were my wing man, Spinelli?" Johnny asked laughing. "That girl couldn't run away fast enough."

"The Fair One from the Past was not affected by the Jackal's presence," Spinelli insisted. "The fault lay solely with the Curious One and his misguided attempt at a pickup line."

"Me?" Johnny said, in hysterics now. "I'm not the one who suggested she use the Internet to research more appropriate conversation tactics."

"Her demeanor was entirely grotesque. The Jackal does not regret his attempt at aiding someone in need," Spinelli said seriously before smiling.

"Well, let's just say, if I wanted to pursue Lulu, and I'm not saying I do, I would not ask for your help. Aside from a phone number maybe," Johnny replied.

"Why does the Jackal sense the Curious One deems it inappropriate to inquire about the Fair Lulu?" Spinelli asked.

"Because I do. Lulu's one of your friends and if we went out and had a horrible time, it would be awkward for you," Johnny answered.

"The Jackal feels that the Blonde One and the Most Noble Italian would make an excellent match," Spinelli said.

"Most Noble Italian? I like it," Johnny said ignoring Spinelli's statement.

Johnny wanted to get to know Lulu. Maybe Spinelli was right. There wasn't any harm in a casual date. Good or bad, it was better to know what could be with Lulu. Johnny took a deep breath. He had just spent the better part of dinner trying to convince Spinelli that he had no interest in Lulu. Now he was going to have to admit his attraction to her and ask Spinelli for her number. He wanted to call her immediately. Thoughts of taking her out for dinner and maybe dancing or a movie suddenly filled his mind. He needed that number now.

"Spinelli," Johnny said breaking the silence. "You're right. I like Lulu and I want to see her again. A little more privately this time."

"The Jackal wonders what the Curious One is alluding to?" Spinelli said trying to force Johnny to say the words.

"I am asking you to give me Lulu's number so I can call her and ask her on a date," Johnny replied.

"The Jackal is happy to assist," Spinelli said smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu was lounging at home at the Quartermaine mansion. She was still upset about her day at work which had not gotten better after Johnny had left. She had dropped an entire tray of food and a child had spilled milk on her causing her to reek by the time she got off of work.

She jumped when she heard her cell phone ring. She glanced at the caller id and saw a number she didn't recognize. Part of her wanted to ignore it because it was most likely a wrong number and the person was just going to annoy her. However, something inside of her said to answer it so she did.

"Hello?" she asked.

"_Lulu?_" the voice asked. Why did the person sound familiar?

"Yes, who is this?" she questioned.

"_It's Johnny. Spinelli's friend from Kelly's._" Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all.

"I remember. How are you?" Lulu wondered.

"_Good. You?_" Johnny replied.

"Good," Lulu answered and then they fell into an awkward silence.

Lulu couldn't believe he was calling. Her stomach was filled with butterflies. Half of her head saying there was only one reason he would call and the other half telling her he may just want more information about Spinelli or Port Charles.

"Are you still there?" she asked after they had fallen into a long silence.

"_Yes. I'm just trying to get up the nerve to ask you something_," Johnny replied honestly and Lulu unconsciously held her breath.

"What?" she whispered into the phone.

"_I was hoping maybe I could take you out to dinner this Friday,_" Johnny requested.

Lulu almost fainted. This unbelievably gorgeous guy wanted to take her out on Friday night. She could barely respond. The word 'yes' was choking her in her throat. She absolutely wanted to go to dinner with him or just for a walk. She was just in shock that he had taken any interest in her at all.

"_Lulu?_" Johnny asked patiently. "_Are you still there?_"

"Yes, I'm here. And yes, I would love to go to dinner with you," Lulu said finally remembering the basic elements of speech.

"_Great_," Johnny said and she thought she could hear a smile in his voice. "_I'll get directions to your place from Spinelli and pick you up at 7 o'clock?_"

"Sounds great to me. I will see you then," Lulu answered.

"_Okay, goodnight Lulu_," he said.

"Goodnight," she replied.

And it was. It had turned into a very good night.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Anthony Zacchara sat in is living room in Italy. With his son away for the summer, Anthony had all the time he needed to get things in order. Johnny may not have wanted to be a part of the business, but that was not his choice to make. No, Johnny would be a true Zacchara. Johnny would run Anthony's extension into the United States.

First stop, Port Charles, New York.


	3. Fun on a Friday Night

**Chapter 3 – Fun on a Friday Night**

It was finally Friday. Lulu was ecstatic. She had taken off the whole day to get ready for her date with Johnny. She had been thinking about him nonstop since his phone call. She had been thinking about how terrible she had looked when they met. Working at a diner wasn't exactly glamorous and she really wanted to correct the impression of a slob that she was sure she had given.

All morning long she had tried on every outfit in her closet trying to find something to wear. Nothing was good enough. She decided she needed something new. She wasn't exactly rich, but she lived in a mansion with plenty of people who could provide her with enough money to get the perfect dress.

She walked downstairs and found Edward sitting in the living room reading his paper. This would be too easy. She sat down on the couch and sighed loudly.

"What's the matter, dear?" Edward asked looking up from his paper.

"Oh, nothing," Lulu sighed dramatically.

"Well there is something. What made you so upset?" Edward asked, his concern obviously growing.

"It's just, I have this important thing to do and I can't seem to find enough money to get the things I need," Lulu complained.

"Well, what kind of thing, dear?" Edward pried.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Lulu answered, trying to avoid his questions.

"Well, it's nothing illegal is it?" Edward questioned.

"Of course not," she assured him. "It's just personal."

"Well, dear, I'm sure I can arrange something. How about I give you my credit card for one hour and you buy what it is you need? Then you bring it back and I won't ask any more questions," he proposed.

"Oh I couldn't. That would be wrong," Lulu said.

"No, now I insist," he responded. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a credit card and placed it in her hand. "I have a meeting at ELQ in half an hour so when you get back just leave it with Alice."

"Thank you, Edward," Lulu said as he left and she smiled to herself.

She was only at the Metro Court boutique for five minutes when she found the perfect dress. She bought it and returned home. She gave the credit card to Alice and went upstairs. She still had four hours before Johnny was supposed to be there. She decided to get something to eat, but the nerves had already taken over her stomach.

She was going out with Johnny. The most gorgeous guy she had ever laid eyes on had actually asked her out and it was only a few hours away. She hadn't spoken to him since the phone call and part of her worried that maybe he had changed his mind, but he was too much of a gentleman to cancel. Spinelli hadn't even been by Kelly's which was unusual. She only became more nervous. She needed to start getting ready now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny had been so nervous over the past few days. He couldn't even get up the courage to go to Kelly's for a cup of coffee. He finally had this morning and Lulu was nowhere to be found. Spinelli had also avoided his favorite place for orange soda because he refused to do Johnny's dirty work, or so he called it. Johnny was in unknown territory. Never once had Johnny Zacchara been reduced to sleepless nights over a girl.

But Lulu was so much more.

She was the girl. He barely knew her, but he knew enough to know she was perfect. Beautiful didn't begin to describe her. He took a shaky breath as he pulled up to the Quartermaine mansion.

He put his car in park and literally had to force himself out of the car. His nerves had all but taken over now and his legs had apparently converted from flesh and bone to rubber. He finally made it to the front door and knocked. A large sized maid answered the door.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I...um...I'm...see Lulu...a date...with me," Johnny rambled incoherently. He was very intimidated and this woman on top of his nerves was going to make him pass out.

"Oh," she said knowingly, showing him into the house. "You are Miss Lulu's date for tonight. She's just upstairs getting ready."

"Th...thank you," Johnny responded.

He watched Alice leave as he tried to return his breathing to normal. He glanced around the house and took it in. The place was probably the same size as his home in Italy, but something was different here. It was probably that this house seemed lived in unlike any house in which his father resided. There was a pleasant warmth here and he smiled, happy to know that part of the warmth came from Lulu living here.

Alice came down the stairs and smiled at him. She seemed much nicer than before and Johnny finally relaxed.

"What's your name?" she asked politely.

"Johnny Zacchara," he answered.

"Well Mr. Zacchara, I present to you Miss Lulu Spencer, your date for this evening," Alice said pointing to the stairs.

Gaining his even breathing again had been a waste of time. He followed Alice's glance and he could have died. Lulu was at the top of the stairs and he would have bet everything he had that she had literally made his heart stop and caused all the breath to leave his body. He was frozen as she descended the stairs. She was dressed in a satin white color that made her look like an angel. The dress fell to just above her knees and was strapless. He took in the way it hugged her upper body before flowing loosely at her hips. She was a vision of perfection and he knew that in this moment he was the luckiest man in the world.

Lulu reached the bottom of the stairs and he took her soft hand in his and noticed her breath catch at the contact. He was sure his would have too, but he no longer remembered how to breathe in her presence. He slowly brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. He finally drew in a shaky breath and found the courage to speak.

"You're beautiful," Johnny said simply.

"You like nice too," Lulu responded.

"Are you ready to go?" Johnny asked.

Lulu nodded and Johnny escorted her to the car, opening her door for her before climbing in himself. He started the car and looked over, their eyes meeting again as they enjoyed the powerful moment.

"Where are we headed?" Lulu asked breaking the silence.

"It's a surprise," Johnny replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu watched Johnny the entire drive. They were silent as they made their way to wherever it was they were going. Normally she hated silence and surprises, but with Johnny it didn't bother her in the least. She was more than happy to sit with him in his car and watch him focus on the road, every so often sneaking glances at her.

They finally pulled up to what Lulu assumed was their destination although it seemed to her to be the end of a dead end road. She glanced at Johnny who seemed amused at her confusion and offered a reassuring smile.

"I hope this makes up for me not being in touch since I asked you out. It took some preparation," Johnny said before exiting the car.

He again opened the door for her and offered her his hand. She wanted to swoon, which sounded like something a ridiculous teenager would do, but she couldn't help it. Johnny's every move and sweet gesture made her go weak in the knees.

He led her through a break in the trees and tears instantly formed in her eyes at the sight of the clearing in front of her. There was a small open tent set up and inside was a table with flowers and candles. He pulled her closer to the tent and she saw the champagne on ice and the covered plates. She looked at him and found him gazing back at her waiting for her reaction.

"This is amazing," she whispered and he smiled.

"I hoped you would like it," he said softly.

She nodded and he pulled out her chair for her and she sat down. She watched as he moved the cover from the plate and inside was a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She laughed and he looked down at her rolling his eyes before taking his own seat and removing the cover from his plate.

"Do you not like peanut butter and jelly?" Johnny asked.

"I do, but I didn't expect it to be on the menu tonight," Lulu answered.

"Well, there are two reasons for the simple meal. Reason number one: I can't cook," Johnny laughed. "I wanted to make our meal myself and I quickly realized that having servants all my life was not helpful in this situation. Reason number two: Spinelli said you liked them. I considered ham and turkey, but he told me that this was the way to go."

"He was right. I do like them and this might be my favorite sandwich of all time," Lulu replied.

Lulu smiled as she took a bite of her sandwich. Normally, she would have criticized the proportions of the sandwich or the fancy bread he had used on such a simple sandwich, but she didn't. It was the best sandwich she had ever eaten because Johnny had made it for her. They ate in silence just staring at each other. When they finished, Lulu decided to start talking.

"So, where did you grow up?" Lulu asked, wanting to know as much about Johnny as he would tell her.

"New York City. That's where I met Spinelli. We went to school together. You?" he asked continuing the conversation.

"I've lived in Port Charles all my life," Lulu responded.

"I bet it was nice to never move," Johnny commented.

"I didn't say that. I've lived in about ten different houses, just never left town," Lulu said.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking," Johnny questioned.

"My mom got sick when I was young," Lulu began. "She had to be admitted to a permanent care place. My father couldn't really handle that, so I bounced around from home to home of legal guardians while my family tried to find someone who had time to take care of me."

"I'm surprised there weren't a hundred volunteers. Who wouldn't love the opportunity to take care of you?" Johnny asked.

"Um, apparently quite a few people," Lulu answered sadly. "Everyone went through a lot when my mom was institutionalized. I fell to the back burner, but it didn't bother me. Eventually, Monica Quartermaine took me in because of her daughter, Emily, who I was close with."

"Do you miss your mom?" Johnny asked softly.

"Of course," Lulu answered with tears forming in her eyes that she desperately tried to hide. "I'm sorry, this is probably the worst first date conversation ever." Her embarrassment growing by the second.

"No, it's just honest. And since you were honest, I guess it's my turn," Johnny said, breathing deeply. "I understand how you feel in a way. My mother died when I was eight years old. My father couldn't handle her being gone, so he went back to Italy and left me here with no family or anyone other than servants."

"I'm so sorry," Lulu responded, instinctively reaching for his hand.

Lulu watched as he took her hand and slowly laced their fingers together. A perfect fit. Just like the two of them. She never thought she would meet anyone who could really understand her pain, but here Johnny was. He had gone through worse and yet was still a completely functioning individual which was more than Lulu could say for herself.

"Well, now that we got all of the serious things out of the way, maybe you can tell me more about you," Johnny said breaking the silence.

"Like what?" Lulu asked.

"Everything," he answered, earning a laugh from Lulu. "I'm serious. You're favorite color, animal, everything."

Lulu laughed again before starting to recite some of the things she loved. They talked for hours, never unlacing their fingers, about the things they loved and hated. Things they found funny or annoying. Lulu found it so easy to get lost in Johnny. The things he said and the way he said them. Normally being that intrigued by someone would cause her guard to go up, but it was too late.

Johnny had broken down all of Lulu's walls and all that was left was the time it would take for her to fall completely in love with him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny glanced at the clock, it was almost midnight. He looked over at Lulu, who was staring out the window. He took one more glance down at their hands which were still joined, a perfect fit, before focusing on the road again. He had hoped that the night would go well but the hours of both heavy and light conversation had surpassed his expectations.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, bringing Lulu out of her daze.

"How special tonight was and how I wish it wasn't ending," Lulu answered honestly.

Her honesty amazed him. Never holding anything back. Even personal things that probably hurt her to talk about, she willingly told because he asked. He had never experienced that before and it made him sure that even if this date had to end, there would be more in the future.

"It's not over quite yet," he said smiling.

He pulled up to her house and kissed her hand quickly before releasing it and exiting the car to open her door. He took her hand once again and helped her out of the car. They slowly walked up the stairs to the porch and she stopped just outside the door.

"I had a great time tonight," she said as her eyes met his.

"Me too," Johnny agreed.

She started to turn for the door, but Johnny tugged on her hand to bring her eyes back to his. He didn't know if he was more nervous about kissing her or about the possibility that this might be his only chance to kiss her and he had almost missed it. Her eyes held intensity and he leaned in sweeping his eyes to her lips before meeting her stare again, silently praying she wanted to kiss him too. She leaned closer and he moved the rest of the distance. Their lips connected in a soft kiss that made his head spin. Neither moved to deepen it, just reveling in the feeling of magic that resulted from their lips touching. He brought the hand that wasn't linked with hers to her face and caressed her cheek. Her hand came to his wrist, firmly holding his hand in place.

After kissing for several minutes, Lulu finally pulled away. Her eyes were filled with light and Johnny knew his were as well. He pulled his hand away from her face and held both of her hands as he looked into her eyes trying to steady his breathing.

"I'll call you," Johnny finally said before bringing her hands to his lips and kissing each of them before placing a final chaste kiss on her lips.

He watched her smile and slowly break away from his fingers and enter the house. He turned and jogged happily back to his car. Lulu was perfection personified. Everything about their evening had been wonderful, yet left him wanting more. Johnny smiled as he started his car and drove back to the Metro Court. The night had exhausted him and he was ready to get to sleep. Sleeping would bring the usual dreams.

The girl in his dreams would change his life forever and he would be happy and in love. Johnny realized he had been dreaming about Lulu for years. She was and had always been the girl of his dreams.


	4. So

**Chapter 4 – So...**

Johnny stood watching Spinelli pace the docks, practically wearing a hole through it. He contained his laughter and watched Spinelli check his watch and groan in frustration. Johnny checked his own watch and confirmed for himself that he was still early. Spinelli was obviously very interested in how Johnny's date with Lulu had gone and it was fun for Johnny to make him wait it out. Finally, Johnny approached him when it seemed like Spinelli might lose his mind.

"Hey Spinelli," Johnny greeted him with a smile.

"The Curious One is rather subdued. Can the Jackal assume that his date with the Fair One was a success?" Spinelli asked.

"Well you know what assuming does, Spinelli," Johnny said feigning sadness. He wanted to have some fun with his old friend.

"The Jackal is depressed. He was sure that his Visiting Comrade and the Blonde One would be an impeccable match," Spinelli said sounding dejected.

"I'm kidding, Spinelli," Johnny said laughing as Spinelli's face lit up. "It was a really nice date."

Nice. Johnny wanted to laugh at his gross understatement. The hours he had spent with Lulu the previous night were already among the best of his life. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt so happy and free. But he didn't want to say all of those things out loud. Spinelli was his best friend, but Johnny felt like the need to keep his feelings private for now.

"The Jackal is most pleased to hear of this exciting news," Spinelli exhaled and paused before continuing. "Is there anything the Curious One wishes to share with his companion?"

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked with a false ignorance.

"Details of the delightful date," Spinelli prodded.

"What do you want to know?" Johnny questioned.

"The location, the apparel of the Fair One, any conversation topics of interest," Spinelli answered.

"Somewhere private, beautiful and many things," Johnny said, vaguely answering Spinelli's questions, much to Spinelli's dismay.

"So..." Spinelli said after a time.

"So what?" Johnny asked.

"Has the Visiting Comrade formed plans of a second date with Fair Lulu?" Spinelli questioned.

"No," Johnny answered simply.

"The Jackal is aware of his unsuccessful history in matters of the heart," Spinelli started, "but isn't it a standard procedure of sorts to call the female participant of the date on the day following?"

Johnny stared at Spinelli, carefully considering what to say. He wanted to let Spinelli know exactly how serious he intended things to become with Lulu. He wanted to tell him that he was going to be staying in Port Charles longer than expected, hopefully the rest of his life. He couldn't say those things though. He had to know how Lulu felt first.

"Yes, Spinelli," Johnny answered. "But she had to work this morning so I'm waiting until she gets off to make the call."

"The Jackal's heart is warmed. The Curious One does intend to continue the romance," Spinelli commented.

"Spinelli, can you keep a secret?" Johnny asked, not wanting to hide anything from his best friend.

"The Jackal is nothing if not the master of discretion," Spinelli said.

"Remember in high school how all of the girls would throw themselves at me and I would laugh because they offered everything I didn't want?" Johnny asked.

"The Most Noble Italian never returned the advances of the modern day harlots," Spinelli replied.

"Lulu offers what I want. And I'm powerless with her. She's not the kind of girl to throw herself at anyone, which is one of the most attractive things about her. She scares me," Johnny explained.

"The Fair One brings terror to the Curious One? In what form?" Spinelli wondered.

"She could say no. I could ask for another date, a walk in the park or even a future of some kind together. And she could say no," Johnny admitted.

"The Curious One is mistaken," Spinelli said simply. "Fair Lulu will reciprocate the feelings of the Visiting Comrade. The Jackal has known the Blonde One for some time and he is quite receptive to her feelings."

"You really think so?" Johnny asked with a smile.

"Most assuredly."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu was amazed she hadn't been fired. Her mind had not been on work for even one second at Kelly's. All she could think about was Johnny. His smile, eyes and irresistible charm. The way he touched her. First by taking her hand in his and then by placing his lips on hers. She could still feel the kiss when she focused on it. She had been focusing on it when she dropped her first plate of the day. After six broken dishes, she was granted the rest of the day off.

She had gone home and laid down on her bed, free to think about Johnny without hearing the shattering of glass. She stared at her phone longingly. He said he would call, but she knew that waiting would be impossible for her. Was he the next day kind of guy or a did he have a three day rule? After thinking about the conversations they had on their date, Lulu knew the answer. He would call today.

Lulu read a magazine and fixed herself a snack while she waited. She was excited to hear his voice and her mind raced about the possibilities of things he might say. She was hoping he would want to see her again soon. She couldn't wait to see him. After what felt like an eternity to Lulu, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered smiling seeing Johnny's name on the caller ID.

"_Hey beautiful_," Johnny responded and Lulu's heart fluttered.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Lulu teased.

"_I do_," Johnny agreed. "_Works every time_."

"Oh it does? Well, not this time. Flattery has no affect on me," Lulu said laughing.

"_Really? I doubt that. I bet if I took the time to describe to you exactly how breathtaking you looked last night you would be affected_," Johnny responded, laughing as well.

"Maybe a little," Lulu said softly.

They fell into a comfortable silence and Lulu wondered what he was thinking. By the way the conversation had begun, she had a good reason to hope he was once again nervous about asking her something.

"So..." Lulu said trying to coax him to speak.

"_You're so impatient. Do you miss me that much?_" Johnny asked.

Was it that obvious? Lulu couldn't help but long for the feeling of Johnny's hand holding hers and she decided that honesty had worked for the two of them and she would stick to it.

"Yes. You?" she questioned.

"_Very much_," Johnny replied. "_Do you work tomorrow?_"

"Unfortunately, yes. In the morning," Lulu said.

"_Well, do you get a break?_" Johnny wondered.

"Yes, a fifteen minute break around mid-morning," Lulu answered.

"_Perfect. How about I come by for a cup of coffee tomorrow and you join me?_" Johnny asked.

"Sounds good," she agreed. "Are you paying?"

"_No, I know this hot waitress there who will give me free coffee if I ask_," Johnny teased.

"Well, she might if she was promised a certain something," Lulu said cryptically.

"_What's that?_" Johnny wondered and she could hear him smiling.

Lulu almost lost her nerve. She had been so comfortable in their banter that she hadn't really considered the request she was about to make. She decided it didn't matter. Johnny made her weak in the knees, but gave her courage all at the same time.

"You kiss me again," she answered and then waited on baited breath for his response.

"_The US military couldn't stop me from kissing you again_," Johnny replied. "_You didn't even have to ask_."

She smiled so wide that she felt her face might break. She felt giddy with excitement at the thought of seeing him tomorrow. It would be another long night of beautiful dreams.

"I can't wait," Lulu said.

"_Me neither_," he agreed. "_I hate to do this, but I have to go. I'm meeting Spinelli for dinner in a little while_."

"Okay," Lulu said not hiding the disappointment in her voice.

"_Goodnight, beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow_," Johnny said.

"Goodnight," Lulu replied, hanging up the phone.

Tomorrow was forever away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Claudia Zacchara walked into the study of the family home in Italy. She saw Anthony examining some papers closely and decided to have a look herself. When she approached the desk, Anthony looked up quickly and put the papers away. Claudia knew he was hiding something and she wanted to know what it was.

"What are you planning, Daddy? You have that brilliant look in your eye. The one you get when you've devised a plan to get exactly what you want," Claudia said.

"I probably shouldn't trust you with this, but I've decided it's time John takes his rightful place in this business," Anthony explained.

"What do you mean? John has always said he wants nothing to do with the family business. How do you expect to change his mind?" Claudia questioned.

"John is a Zacchara," Anthony started. "All I have to do is put the scent of power in front of him and he will follow it to the end of the earth."

"How do you plan on making that happen when he is all the way in the United States right now?" Claudia asked.

"That is where his empire will be. I'm setting up a spot for him in some small town on the water. Port Charles. He will rebuild the Zacchara name in America," Anthony said with a hint of pride.

"How exactly are you setting it up? Does John even know anything about this?" Claudia asked skeptically.

"No. He believes that I was being kind by letting him run off to visit his friend over the summer," Anthony replied. "I will be sending men over shortly with orders to take over the territory. They will be told that John is the boss and that they are expected to follow his orders."

"And you really think he will do it? Give up all of his dreams to follow in your footsteps?" Claudia wondered.

"I know he will," Anthony said with confidence. "John is his father's son. He is destined to take control of this business one day and this is just the beginning."


	5. The Best Intentions

**Chapter 5 – The Best Intentions**

Johnny took a deep breath outside of Kelly's. There she was. Perfect as ever and laughing. He loved her laugh. How she could seem carefree one minute and then show how deeply she does care the next. He smiled because she was smiling. He opened the door and walked inside. Their eyes met instantly. Johnny saw Lulu smile wider and she turned to Mike.

"I'm going to take my break," she said. "I'll be right outside."

Lulu then poured two cups of coffee in paper cups and walked past Johnny and out the door. He smiled to himself and turned to follow her. He sat across from her and just watched her for a few seconds. Her smile and the way her eyes watched him. He promised to kiss her today and he wasn't going to waste time. He stood and her eyes filled with confusion. He smiled reassuringly and reached his hand out to her. She took it cautiously and stood with him.

He brought one hand to her face and she leaned into his touch. His other hand wrapped around her waist and rested at the small of her back. She leaned up on her tiptoes and he captured her lips with his. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled her closer. He felt her gasp slightly and took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Lulu had her fingers in his hair and it was only fueling his passion for her. He tasted every inch of her mouth before finally pulling away with his heart pounding. He looked at her, still caressing her back and cheek. Her eyes were still closed and her arms were still locked around his neck and she was smiling. Her eyes finally fluttered open and Johnny steadied his breathing enough to get a word out.

"Hi," he muttered.

"Hi," she replied.

Lulu released her hold on Johnny's neck and he took her hand and they sat again. He smiled at her and she blushed slightly.

"What are you thinking?" Johnny wondered.

"It's nothing," Lulu said. "Just trying to remember if anyone has ever kissed me like that before."

"Like what?" Johnny asked.

"Like you've been wanting to kiss me your whole life," Lulu answered. "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah," Johnny said completely understanding what she meant. "I felt the same thing from you."

"Have you ever been kissed like that?" Lulu asked.

"Definitely not," Johnny replied smiling and she laughed.

"Me neither," she admitted.

They fell into a calm silence and Johnny squeezed her hand. He already wanted to kiss her again, but he knew he should wait. Her break would be over soon and he wanted to talk with her some too.

"When are you free again?" Johnny asked.

"I work in the mornings so I'm free every day after about 2 o'clock," she answered.

"So if I told you that I wanted to see you tonight, that would be a possibility?" Johnny questioned.

"Maybe," Lulu teased. "Assuming I want to see you."

Johnny laughed and leaned forward. She went to kiss him and he moved his lips to her ear.

"That's proof," he whispered. "You want to see me again."

She laughed and he kissed her cheek softly before leaning back in his chair.

"Well where are you taking me tonight?" Lulu asked.

"I thought we could go on a picnic," Johnny replied. "The park here is nice and peaceful at night."

"That sounds like fun," Lulu agreed. "What time?"

"Around five," Johnny answered. "If that's okay with you?"

"Sounds good," Lulu said looking above Johnny's shoulder.

Johnny turned to see Mike standing by the window glancing at the two of them. Johnny figured that Lulu was needed back in the diner. His thoughts were confirmed when he turned back to Lulu and found her looking apologetic.

"Break over?" Johnny asked knowingly and she nodded. "Okay."

"I can't wait until later," Lulu said smiling.

"Me neither," Johnny agreed as they stood.

She moved closer to him and he quickly bent his head to kiss her lips. She deepened it instantly and his hands held her waist. Her hands were resting gently on his cheeks and she held his face close as he broke from her lips to breathe. Her eyes were filled with intensity as they stared at each other. He kissed her forehead gently and released her from his grasp. She stroked his face with her hand and he held back a contented sigh.

"Bye," she whispered.

"Bye beautiful," he responded.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu had somehow gotten back into work mode, but was still keeping an eye on the clock. Spinelli made his way into the diner and she smiled at him. She realized that she hadn't seen Spinelli since the first day that she met Johnny. She really hoped he wasn't avoiding her. Lulu had been so wrapped up in the romance with Johnny she hadn't considered the possibility of Spinelli being upset or feeling awkward. She didn't think that was the case. Johnny would have mentioned something if there was a problem. When Spinelli met her eyes and returned her smile she knew all was well.

"Fair Lulu is a sight for the Jackal's sore eyes. The Jackal trusts she has been well," Spinelli said it almost as a question.

"I've been great. Where have you been? I haven't seen you at Kelly's in almost a week," Lulu noted.

"Stone Cold has occupied his Grasshopper with tasks of a secretive nature," Spinelli replied.

"Well you should ask for time off, Spinelli. I bet Jason would give it to you," Lulu commented.

"The Master complies with the Jackal's every need. However, the Jackal is refreshed and in top P.I. status. He needs not a vacation of any sort," Spinelli assured Lulu.

"I'm glad you're back at Kelly's. The place isn't the same without you," Lulu said laughing.

"The Jackal is pleased to see the Blonde One in such high spirits," Spinelli said. "Can he assume it is the ways of the Curious One that have returned the bright smile to her face?"

"Johnny? What makes you think I would only smile for him?" Lulu asked.

"The smile of Fair Lulu echoes the smile of the Most Noble Italian," Spinelli explained.

Spinelli knew something. Johnny had opened up to Spinelli about his feelings and now was Lulu's opportunity to find out what kind of things Johnny told Spinelli.

"Has Johnny been talking about me?" Lulu wondered.

"The Curious One has not disclosed too much information regarding his courtship of the Fair One," Spinelli answered.

"Well not too much is still some. What has he said?" Lulu asked excitedly.

"The Curious One entrusted me in the interest of discretion. The Jackal shall not disclose his inner most thoughts to the Fair Lulu," Spinelli stated firmly.

"What if I guess?" Lulu prodded.

"The Jackal will neither confirm nor deny the inquisitions of the Blonde One," Spinelli replied.

Lulu was at a loss for words. Spinelli never kept secrets from her. What had Johnny told him? Was it good or bad? Everything that had happened between Lulu and Johnny told her good, but the fact that Spinelli refused to tell her what Johnny said caused her to doubt.

"Spinelli, please tell me something," Lulu begged. "Just say good or bad. I can't take not knowing what Johnny told you."

"Does the Blonde One have any reason to believe that the Curious One is anything but smitten with her beauty and charm?" Spinelli questioned.

"I didn't until you wouldn't tell me what he told you," Lulu responded.

"The Jackal would be honest with the Blonde One were she wasting her time with the Visiting Comrade of the Jackal," Spinelli said soothingly. "That has not been the case."

Lulu breathed a sigh of relief. She was relieved to know that Johnny was definitely interested in her. She was also happy that Spinelli was here to help her pass the time before her shift was over.

"Do you want an orange soda?" Lulu asked trying to change the subject.

"Perhaps the Jackal could lend an ear to the Blonde One and harbor her feelings for the Curious One in his sanctum of secrecy," Spinelli offered.

Lulu couldn't help but be honest with Spinelli. Not only was he her best friend, but she also wanted desperately to tell someone about her feelings for Johnny.

"He makes me feel special," Lulu began. "I know that sounds simple, but it's not. He looks at me like I'm the only woman in the world and he listens to me like my words are important to him. I just feel like we fit in a way I've never fit with anyone before. I can't really explain it other than I never believed magic existed until the first time he took my hand."

Spinelli smiled knowingly and Lulu wondered if she had said too much. She looked at Spinelli and she knew that he was happy for her and Johnny which obviously meant that Johnny had expressed the same sentiments about her. At least she hoped.

"If the Fair One is happy, then the Jackal is happy," Spinelli said simply.

"I'm very happy, Spinelli," Lulu admitted.

And she was. Happiness was not an emotion she recognized clearly, but that's what it was. Johnny made her truly happy and she hoped she did the same for him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny looked to his phone and sighed. Twelve missed calls from Claudia since he had been in Port Charles. At first he had intentionally put off calling her back, but it became an accident as he had spent more and more time with Lulu. After the picnic came going to the movies and having a romantic dinner at the Metro Court. Lulu had even taken him to an abandoned boat that belonged to her absent father. In all the time they spent together, Johnny had learned all of Lulu's quirks and habits, all of which he thought added to her perfection.

He glanced at his phone again and pushed the call button. It rang twice before she answered.

"_Johnny?_" she said hopefully.

"Hey Claudia," Johnny responded. "How is everything?"

"_Oh, John I miss you so much! The house just isn't the same without you here_," Claudia answered.

"Well you should get used to it. I'm going to extend my stay here," Johnny stated.

"_Does daddy know about your plans? Why would you want to stay away from your family? Don't you miss me?_" Claudia rambled.

"I don't care what dad thinks about my plans and I don't need to give you any reason for staying other than it's what I want to do," Johnny said strongly. "I'm certainly old enough to make my own choices in life and it's time I started making some that make me happy."

"_You didn't answer my last question, John_," Claudia said softly. "_Do you miss me?_"

"Sometimes. It's not like we were really close growing up. I spent more of my life away from you than I did with you, Claudia," Johnny answered sounding more cold than he intended.

"_Well I hope you're happy being away from me again_," Claudia responded and hung up before Johnny could say another word.

Part of him was glad that was the case. He loved his sister, but truthfully he was happier now. It wasn't so much being away from her, but away from their father. And being near Lulu. Lulu turned the difficult into the easy. Being with her had changed him and he couldn't go back. Not to Italy and not to the man he was without her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Claudia marched into Anthony's office after hanging up with Johnny. Either Johnny was lying to her about his reasoning for staying away or things with her father's plan were not going to work out. Whatever the case, she wanted answers.

"Daddy!" Claudia yelled making Anthony jump.

"What?" he questioned angrily.

"Has John agreed to run your new business extension into America?" she demanded.

"I haven't approached him about it yet, Claudia. These things take time," Anthony replied.

"Well you're running out of time," Claudia said firmly.

"What does that mean?" Anthony yelled.

"John has decided to stay in Port Charles for reasons of his own," Claudia answered. "Which means that him taking over your empire one day just became a hell of a lot less likely."


	6. Misunderstanding

**Chapter 6 – Misunderstanding**

Johnny was more than excited. It was the two week anniversary of his first date with Lulu. He had become the kind of guy who celebrated things like two week anniversaries and he was very content with that fact.

Johnny had stopped by Kelly's to ask Lulu to dinner. She had agreed, but he had kept some things from her. Like the fact that he was taking her to dinner in Manhattan and afterwards they were going to a show. He loved surprising Lulu and when she asked questions all he had said was dress formally. Her smile in response was exactly what he was looking for.

He arrived at the Quartermaine mansion and was led in to the foyer by Alice. Something seemed off with her when he asked for Lulu. She seemed rather surprised to see him unlike other times he had been there to pick up Lulu. Alice opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. Something was definitely wrong. Johnny was about to ask why when he got his answer.

"Oh my gosh," Lulu said from the top of the stairs.

She looked horrified. She was in her pajamas and had her hair pulled up in a messy pile at the top of her head. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide. Johnny smiled because even though she had obviously forgotten their plans she looked beautiful. He was snapped out of his trance when Lulu began running towards him.

"I'm so sorry," she exclaimed. "I am so, so sorry, Johnny! Please don't be mad at me! I cannot believe I forgot. Just wait ten minutes and I'll get dressed and ready and we'll go. I'm so sorry!"

Johnny just laughed. He was so far from angry. How could he ever be angry with her?

"No," he answered simply.

"What?" Lulu asked with a puzzled expression. "Are you so mad you don't even want to see me anymore? I really am sorry!"

"Lulu, I'm not mad," Johnny answered.

"How can you not be mad? You are all dressed up and here I am like an idiot in my pajamas and now we can't go out," Lulu said sadly.

"Do we need to go out just to spend time together?" Johnny asked.

"No, but you made plans and I ruined them. You should be mad," Lulu insisted.

"Are you mad at me for not being mad at you?" Johnny questioned.

"No, I just don't understand," Lulu responded.

"Let me explain," Johnny started. "I made all these plans tonight because I wanted to spend time with you. I wanted to take you out someplace special and have a great time because we have been seeing each other for two weeks and I wanted to make it the best day yet.

"But what I realize now is that you are where my great time is. What makes some place special is the fact that you're there. Today will be the best day yet because every day just gets better and better," Johnny finished.

Johnny looked at Lulu and saw her crying. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs and brought her into his arms. She cried harder into his shoulder and he desperately wanted to make it better. If only he knew what was wrong.

"What is it, beautiful?" Johnny wondered.

"I don't know. I don't know how you can forgive me or not be angry when you should be. I don't know how you can call me beautiful when I'm a mess. I don't know how I got so lucky and got to have you in my life," Lulu answered.

"I'm not angry with you because you forgot. Everyone forgets things," Johnny said. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world on your worst day and I will always call you beautiful. Finally, whether it was luck or fate or something else, I am here and I feel just as lucky as you do."

Lulu smiled and Johnny pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He meant every word he said and he hoped she knew that. He realized that Alice was still in the room with them and had been all along. He laughed as he saw her crying. Lulu followed his gaze and laughed too.

"Alice, will you set up the media room with some scary movies," Lulu requested and Alice nodded and left the room.

"Scary movies?" Johnny asked with a laugh.

"If you don't mind, I thought we could stay in and get scared together. Eat some popcorn and just have fun," Lulu suggested.

"I think it sounds perfect. Way better than what I had planned anyway," Johnny replied.

Lulu smiled and kissed him quickly. She tugged on his hand and he followed her up the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------

If Lulu had any doubts about Johnny, they were erased the minute he laughed off her forgetting their plans. While getting ready to watch the movies Alice had brought them, Lulu had explained her rough finish to her shift at Kelly's and he had listened, like he always did, until Lulu got everything out.

Now she was wrapped in his arms with her face buried in his chest while he laughed because she was scared. If she didn't love the sound of his laugh so much she would have been annoyed. She took a peek at the screen and instantly closed them again and cuddled closer to Johnny. Johnny wrapped his arms tighter around her and Lulu instantly felt safer.

"Johnny," she muttered.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Would you mind terribly if we turned the scary movie off?" Lulu asked sweetly.

"Yes," Johnny answered much to Lulu's surprise.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because I'm pretty comfortable right now and I don't think it's necessary for either of us to move from this spot," he responded.

Lulu smiled. They were on a reclining love seat in the media room. Lulu has started off sitting beside him with only his arm around her. Now, she was in his lap and he had both arms wrapped securely around her back. She no longer remembered her reason for moving either. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and positioned herself to straddle his lap.

"Kiss me," she requested.

"With pleasure," Johnny complied.

He met her lips with a passion that Lulu had never felt before. Lulu raked her fingers through his hair, desperately trying to gain control of the kiss. She felt Johnny's hands clutch her waist tightly and she sighed into his mouth. Lulu felt Johnny turning slightly before he began laying her down on the love seat. She gripped his back to keep his body near hers and he sighed. She trailed her hands around to the front of his shirt and slowly began releasing the buttons. His lips moved down her neck and back up the other side before meeting her mouth again. Lulu finally undid the final button, but before she could remove the shirt Johnny was up and across the room.

"Wh...what? What's wrong?" Lulu asked breathlessly.

"I don't want to do this," Johnny said softly.

Lulu's doubts were back and better than ever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, Mr. Zacchara," the man said. "We just got off the plane."

"_You know what your orders are?_" Anthony asked.

"Yes, sir. We begin our infiltration of Port Charles and when the first raid of Morgan's shipments is done, we report to the other Mr. Zacchara," the man replied.

"_Good. Be discreet. We don't want Morgan catching on to who you work for just yet_," Anthony said with an evil laugh.

"Understood, sir. I'll be in touch after the initial move is made," the man said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

What the hell was he thinking? Johnny was staring at Lulu who looked like she was about to cry. Those words had not come out right and he didn't know what to say to make it better. He focused on Lulu again whose face had shifted from upset to angry. Very angry. She got up and walked toward the door. She opened the door and pointed at Johnny.

"Get out!" she yelled.

"Lulu, I didn't mean that the way it sounded," Johnny tried.

"I really don't care. Get out," Lulu screamed.

"No," Johnny replied as Lulu began trying to push him out of the room.

"Why are you here? Obviously this relationship isn't going anywhere as far as you're concerned, so this is just a waste of time for you anyway," Lulu stated angrily.

That was enough for Johnny. Lulu was being ridiculous and the worst part was that she was doubting him. That was not acceptable to Johnny.

"Would you stop?" Johnny yelled grabbing Lulu's hands so she could no longer push him. "Listen for a few minutes without reacting in anger. I did that for you earlier and I would appreciate the same chance to explain myself."

"Fine," Lulu said, still sounding annoyed. Johnny took a moment to collect himself before beginning.

"Look around. We're in your family's media room. In all the times I've thought about making love to you, not once has it been on a love seat in a room with a horror flick in the background," Johnny said and Lulu smirked.

"All the times?" she asked expectantly and Johnny blushed.

"Yes, all the times. I didn't stop because I don't want you. I've never wanted someone so much," Johnny said and Lulu smiled. "That's why I stopped. I want out first time to be more."

"More what?" Lulu questioned.

"I don't know. More than just sex," Johnny replied honestly. "I've been there before. I've had more than one relationship that was only physical and I don't want you to ever think that sex is all I want from you."

"I don't think that, Johnny," Lulu responded. "If anything, I worry about not being physically appealing enough for you."

Johnny wanted to laugh at that. He made a mental note to lose the battle with keeping his hands off her a little more often. Lulu had no idea how much he wanted her and he wanted to fix that quickly.

"Lulu, everything about you makes me want you," Johnny began. "Physically, you're beautiful and sexy and very desirable. But that's just the beginning. I like hearing your thoughts and opinions on things. I like the look you get in your eyes when you want to do something crazy. The way you let your heart lead you wherever it will. The way you listen to me when I talk and care about-"

Johnny's speech was cut off by Lulu's lips. She kissed him softly at first but the kiss gained intensity. When she finally pulled away she was smiling brightly and Johnny could feel himself smiling too.

"I believe you," Lulu said simply.

"Believe me about what?" Johnny asked.

"I believe that you want me. It's hard for me to grasp and I probably will doubt it from time to time, but after everything you just said, I believe you," she answered.

"If you're ever doubting it, just let me know," Johnny laughed. "I'll remind you how much I want you."

"In that case I may be doubting it right now," Lulu replied laughing as well.

Johnny smiled and led her back over to the couch. She sat and he changed the movie to a comedy. He sat down beside her and pulled her close to him. Lulu sighed and snuggled closer to his side as the movie began. After a few minutes, Johnny looked down at Lulu.

"I think that qualifies as our first fight," Johnny commented.

"I think so," Lulu replied.

"I hated it," Johnny said sadly.

"Me too," Lulu agreed. "Let's not fight."

"Not often, but I won't promise not to fight with you," Johnny responded. "In fact, I promise to fight with you anytime you try to kick me out."

"Good. I don't know if you've realized this, but I can be really stubborn sometimes," Lulu said, laughing.

"Just a little," Johnny agreed. "But that's another thing that I like."

"You like me a lot, huh?" Lulu asked.

"I do," Johnny answered.

"Enough to go to a ball with me?" Lulu questioned.

"I'd go anywhere with you," Johnny said. "But who do you know who hosts balls?"

"My brother," Lulu replied.

"You know if I go with you, I will have to meet him?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, that's kind of the point of taking you," Lulu responded. "Why? Are you nervous?"

"Of course," Johnny answered honestly. "I've never met family before. And I know you're close with your brother so making a good impression will be important."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Lulu told him.

"I want to," Johnny assured her.

Lulu smiled and gave him a soft, short kiss on the lips. She relaxed back into him and turned her attention back to the movie. Johnny felt anxious. She wanted him to meet her family. What if her brother didn't like him? What if he hated him? What if Lulu's brother told Lulu she was wasting her time? He had a million worries and he suddenly felt slightly sick to his stomach.

He looked down to see that Lulu had fallen asleep in his arms. He squeezed her softly and instantly calmed. His rational thoughts came to him. Lulu was definitely not the kind of girl to be influenced by what other people thought. While he wanted to get along with her brother, Johnny knew it would not break his relationship with Lulu. The more time he spent with Lulu, the more Johnny realized the bond they had was unbreakable. Johnny pressed a kiss to Lulu's forehead and closed his eyes.

Johnny relaxed into a comfortable sleep with Lulu in his arms in the most peaceful moment of his life.


	7. Like A Dream

A/N – Thanks to everyone who is reading my story! I have more ideas and creations in the works so look out for those in the near future! I would love more comments because they make me really happy and inspire me to write faster!

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7 – Like A Dream**

Johnny paced the docks relentlessly. He had wanted to pick Lulu up, but she had insisted on meeting him for the launch to Wyndamere. The entire idea of meeting Lulu's brother had Johnny nervous enough. Lulu being late was not helping matters.

He heard a noise behind him and smiled. He could feel her presence with him. He turned slowly to take her in completely. Beautiful and breathtaking did not begin to describe the way she looked. He admired her from head to toe. Her hair was pinned up only allowing a few loose strands to frame her face. Her makeup, which he believed to be unnecessary, was flawless. His eyes traveled down the length of her body. Her floor length, strapless lavender gown clung tightly to all of the curves he appreciated so much. He swept his eyes upward again and met her stare. She was blushing slightly, but not enough to look away as his eyes devoured her.

"Well?" Lulu asked expectantly.

Johnny had no words for her beauty. Perfection no longer covered it. He stepped close to her and took her in his arms. Lulu's arms wrapped around his neck and she studied his face. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and leaned his forehead against hers. Johnny didn't know what he had done to be lucky enough to get to that moment, but he was grateful.

"I will be the envy of everyone at that party," Johnny began. "Because my girlfriend is the most beautiful woman in the world. And she's all mine."

"You don't want to share?" Lulu asked teasingly.

"Did I ever tell you I used to get in trouble as a little boy for not sharing?" Johnny laughed. "I haven't changed yet and I don't plan on starting tonight."

Lulu laughed and kissed Johnny's cheek. The two climbed aboard the launch and rode to Wyndamere in silence. Johnny was amazed by how comfortable he was with Lulu. Since his mother had died, every relationship had been forced. Even his friendship with Spinelli was difficult for Johnny at times. He was so closed off, but not with Lulu. She opened him up without even trying.

When they reached Wyndamere they entered through the front doors and were escorted to the ballroom where everyone was. Johnny took in his surroundings. He thought of his home which suddenly seemed warm and inviting in comparison. Lulu smiled up at him and all of his thoughts disappeared. If she was happy, so was he. She tugged on his hand and led him over to a dark-headed man who seemed to be playing host. After a few seconds, the man turned his attention to Johnny and Lulu.

"Lu, I'm so glad you came," the man, who Johnny realized was Lulu's brother, greeted her with a hug.

"Of course I came," Lulu answered stepping back. "Nikolas, this is Johnny Zacchara. Johnny is my boyfriend."

Johnny shook Nikolas's hand but was really basking in the amazing way it sounded to hear Lulu call him her boyfriend. It was funny how such a trivial thing could make his heart beat a little faster. He realized he was grinning like an idiot and still shaking Nikolas's hand so he pulled back and tried to compose himself.

"It's nice to meet you," Johnny said quietly.

"You too," Nikolas agreed. "Lulu has said some great things about you. That is when I've heard from her. She seems to spend most of her time with you."

"Nikolas," Lulu interjected. "Don't put him on the spot."

"He didn't," Johnny replied turning his attention to Nikolas and unconsciously grabbing Lulu's hand. "We do spend a lot of time together. I wouldn't want it any other way. I care about your sister very much."

"That's good to know," Nikolas smiled and gave Johnny a half-hug so he could whisper in his ear. "My last name is Cassadine and if that doesn't mean anything to you yet, hurt my sister and see what happens to you."

Johnny smiled and nodded so Lulu would be unaware of the threat that Nikolas had just made. Nikolas left to greet other guests and Lulu beamed up at Johnny.

"I'm so glad you two are going to get along," Lulu said excitedly. "I just wish Lucky didn't have to work tonight."

"Who?" Johnny asked.

"My other brother, Lucky, the police officer," Lulu answered. "He had some high profile stakeout tonight that he couldn't miss. Don't worry, you will meet him soon."

"Okay," Johnny responded. "Hey beautiful?"

"Yes," Lulu replied.

"Dance with me?" Johnny requested.

"Of course," Lulu said smiling.

Johnny led her to the dance floor filled with people he had never seen before. They all turned to look at the happy young couple, but Johnny paid no attention to them. He was focused on the blonde goddess in his arms. They danced to a slow song at first, lazily swaying back and forth. When the music switched to a waltz Johnny nervously glanced at Lulu who was smirking at him. They had talked about his lack of dancing abilities and apparently she was planning on making him prove to her that he could not waltz. Johnny just laughed and pulled her off the dance floor.

"Why did you do that?" Lulu pouted.

"Two reasons," Johnny began. "Number one being I honestly cannot waltz and I didn't want to embarrass you or me in front of all those people."

"Number two better be better than number one," Lulu warned.

"I wanted to be alone with you," Johnny said simply. "Walk with me?"

"Anywhere," Lulu answered, taking his hand and walking outside.

----------------------------------------------

Lulu was lost in thought. She and Johnny had been walking for about fifteen minutes in silence. Their hands were laced together and it was as if that was the only communication they needed. She was still on cloud nine from his words on the docks. Johnny calling her his girlfriend had made her deliriously happy. She stole a glance at Johnny and found him watching her.

"What are you thinking about?" Lulu wondered.

"If it would ruin tonight to tell you something," Johnny answered seriously.

"That depends on what it is," Lulu replied.

"It's nothing good," Johnny said sadly.

"Tell me," Lulu begged. "I will decide how bad it is."

Johnny nodded but didn't speak. Lulu could tell that whatever was going through his mind was something he had difficulty dealing with. She wanted to make it easier for him. She stopped walking and held both of his hands within hers. She squeezed them softly and captured his gaze giving him a reassuring look. He nodded again, but this time spoke softly.

"Remember when I told you that my mother died when I was young?" Johnny asked and Lulu nodded. "Well what I didn't tell you was how. My father shot her. Right in front of me. A shot that was actually intended for me. My father's love for my mother became an obsession. One night she chose me over him. To prevent that from ever happening again, he tried to kill me. My mom took the bullet for me."

Lulu was in shock. She didn't know how to respond to what Johnny had told her. She could see the pain in his eyes and she wanted to make it go away, but she had no idea if she could ever do that. She had a thought on how to reduce the pain at least.

"I'm glad you told me," Lulu said quietly. "Learning about you and your past does not ruin the evening for me. It makes it better. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you to tell me that, but also can't help but wonder why you felt the need to suddenly."

"Good question," Johnny said with a small laugh. "I guess I've just been feeling different lately. A good different. I feel free in some way. A way I haven't felt since before my mom died and feeling this way has made me think of her. I want you to know more about her. Not just how she died, but also how she lived. How she could make me laugh and comfort me without saying a word. Kind of like you. You're the one who has made me feel different again. I feel like I'm living in a dream because in the real world, at least the one I've known, happiness like this doesn't exist. This happiness you give me means everything. I guess I told you about my mom to tell you that. That you, Lulu Spencer, make me happy," Johnny finished.

Lulu's eyes instantly filled with tears as Johnny spoke. No one had ever said anything so beautiful to her before. No one had even come close. She had no response in the form of words, so she chose actions. She grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him in for a searing kiss. The kiss deepened and Lulu could feel Johnny's fingers in her hair. She pushed her body closer to his and his passion intensified. He pulled away for air, but she refused to let go of his face, desperately wanting to keep him close.

"Let's go somewhere," she suggested, trying to catch her breath.

"Somewhere, where?" Johnny asked also breathing heavily.

"Somewhere where no one can happen upon us," Lulu answered.

"Are you sure?" Johnny questioned, knowing what Lulu wanted.

"Yes, I'm very sure," Lulu replied leading Johnny back toward Wyndamere.

Johnny stopped and Lulu looked at him, afraid he might refuse her again. That wasn't it though. He was hesitating for another reason. Lulu smiled as realization washed over her.

"Johnny, there are over a hundred bedrooms in Wyndamere. Nikolas will never know," she assured him.

Johnny smiled and followed her willingly inside and up the back staircase.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Johnny smiled as Lulu led him inside a simple bedroom and closed the door behind them. He looked at her up and down again the way he had done on the docks. This time, however, his glance was full of desire. Lulu blushed under his powerful gaze and stepped towards him. She ran her hands up his chest and underneath his jacket. She pushed the jacket off his shoulders and pulled it off before throwing it to the side. She looked up and he was watching her with such emotion in his eyes. She removed his tie and tossed it on top of his coat.

Johnny grabbed Lulu's hands that were beginning to unbutton his shirt. He turned her around and pressed her into the door, needing to have his lips on her body. He kissed her lips first and then trailed down her jaw and neck. Her hands were on his back now and he felt her grip tighten as his teeth lightly grazed her shoulder.

Lulu pushed him back and further into the room, not wanting to lose control to him just yet. All of the passion she had for Johnny was building and she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself from completely getting lost in him for much longer. She reached for the buttons of his shirt again and he looked on with a heart melting stare as she undid each button and placed soft kisses on his neck. When she completed her task, she raised her lips to his. The fiery kiss was her last gesture. Now she was his object of desire. She was ready to give herself to him for anything he wanted to do to her. She broke the kiss and stared at him with hungry eyes.

Johnny licked his lips as he stared at Lulu who was now motionless. It was his turn. He waned to make her feel everything that he had felt in the moments before. And more. He wanted her to feel more than she had ever felt with anyone. More passion, more pleasure and more trust. Lulu had told him of her past problems with relationships and how many men had betrayed her trust. He wanted her to know without a doubt that would never happen with him.

Johnny ran his fingers across her face and neck, caressing her skin softly. He bent down and kissed her gently. His hands ran across her back and found the zipper of her dress. He unzipped the lavender garment and watched it cascade down her body, revealing her perfect skin to him. He caught her lips again and swept her up into his arms. He laid her gently on the bed, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead before stepping back.

Lulu watched Johnny, slightly fearful he had changed his mind. He stepped back from the bed and she locked her eyes with his. He pulled his belt out of his pants and undid the button and zipper. He stepped out of his pants and boxers and stood before her. Lulu's need grew and she reached her hand to him so he would join her in the bed. He granted her request and immediately kissed her with no abandon. She felt his hands caress her body and she sighed. She scraped her nails lightly up his back as he removed the last of her clothing. She gasped as they became one.

Johnny held the moment of the initial connection with Lulu. She groaned his name and he smiled, knowing she wanted more. He gave her everything he had. Johnny kissed Lulu everywhere as he made love to her. He showed her every feeling he had ever had for her. She whispered his name into his neck as he gently pulled away from her.

Lulu snuggled against his chest, completely exhausted but completely content. Johnny's arms wrapped around her and she let out a sleepy sigh. Laying in Johnny's arms was the greatest feeling she had ever experienced. She felt safe and she knew that whatever happened with Johnny, he would never hurt her the way she had been hurt before. She trusted him with her life, with her happiness and most importantly her heart. She glanced up to see him already sleeping peacefully. She pressed a soft kiss to his chest before laying her head over his heart and falling asleep to the gentle sound of his heartbeat.


	8. Frozen In Time

**Chapter 8 – Frozen in Time**

Lucky sat low in his car observing the warehouse. The new players in town were supposedly making a move and the Port Charles Police Department was determined to stop them. The PCPD hadn't been very successful in keeping the mob activity out of Port Charles, but now that Lucky was the department's head detective of investigation things would change.

Some movements sparked Lucky's interest and he sat up a little. He saw some men dressed in black enter one of the Morgan warehouses. This was it. He gave his team the signal and they surrounded the warehouse. On his count, he would bust the newest player and teach all of the Port Charles underworld what was coming.

-------------------------------------------------------------

On the inside of the warehouse, the trap had been set. Mr. Zacchara had told them the PCPD would try to crack down on them once their presence was known. So they had a plan that was two-fold. One, take out every police officer on sight when they department tried to ambush them. Then, blow up Morgan's warehouse. This would send the message to every one in Port Charles that the Zaccharas were a force to be reckoned with it. That John Zacchara, per Mr. Zacchara's orders, was the next kingpin of Port Charles.

The PCPD officers stormed the warehouse and the shots rang out immediately. Lucky hid behind a crate and began firing back. He realized that this had been a set up. The Zacchara's had been ready for them. He saw all of his men hitting the ground lifelessly. _**His men**_. He had put this in motion. Part of him wanted to die in the warehouse with all the men he had brought there, but he knew he needed to get out so he could avenge the deaths. He began heading towards the exit. He made his way out of the warehouse and approached his car.

He took one final glance towards the destruction behind him. The pain in his chest came suddenly. He looked down to the spot in his chest where the blood was pouring out. He was overcome by dizziness and his legs turned to jelly beneath him. He hit the pavement next to his car. He watched all of the men in black leave the warehouse as he fought to stay conscious. The last thing he saw was the warehouse in front of him explode. Then everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Johnny tightened his grip on Lulu as she curled into him further in her sleep. He smiled at her sleeping soundly in his arms. She looked beautiful. More beautiful than ever. How was that possible? How did this girl in his arms make everything better? Never in his life had Johnny been so happy to wake up in the morning. Waking up to Lulu was something he could definitely get used to.

"It's a magic carpet," Lulu mumbled and Johnny laughed.

Apparently Lulu talked in her sleep. About Disney movies no less. Johnny laughed again and Lulu groaned. She buried her head into his neck and groaned again.

"Beautiful? Are you awake?" he asked softly.

"Someone was laughing," she said sleepily and he chuckled again.

"Well you spoke first," Johnny replied and she looked up at him.

"What?" Lulu asked.

"You talk in your sleep," Johnny informed her.

"I do not," she insisted.

"How would you know? You're asleep," Johnny said laughing.

"Well what did I supposedly say?" Lulu asked laughing as well.

"It's a magic carpet," Johnny answered and Lulu became hysterical.

"Now I know you're telling the truth," she choked out between laughing spells.

"Why?" Johnny wondered.

"I was dreaming about you and me," Lulu answered. "You were Aladdin and I was Jasmine."

"You were dreaming about us as Disney characters because?" Johnny prodded.

"It's my favorite story," Lulu responded and Johnny smiled.

"You know what my favorite story is?" Johnny questioned.

"You have a favorite story?" Lulu asked and Johnny nodded. "Well what is it?"

"Ours," Johnny replied and leaned in to kiss her.

She kissed him back and he slowly moved to roll on top of her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He pulled away from her lips and laid his forehead against hers while he tried to steady his breathing.

"Lulu, I...you are so perfect," Johnny said and Lulu shook her head.

"I'm not perfect," Lulu disagreed. "Far from it actually. I have made mistakes in the past and I will make more in the future. If you think I'm perfect, I'm only going to disappoint you when you find out I'm not."

"I don't think you understand," Johnny said taking a deep breath. "I don't think you've never made mistakes or done the wrong thing. I anticipate both of us making mistakes in this relationship at some point in time. What I mean when I say perfect is you are perfect _**for me**_."

Johnny watched her process his words. She didn't say a word, but she didn't move away from him either. He was desperate to know what she was thinking. Had he moved too fast? Was saying the truth about how he viewed her in his life the wrong thing to do? They had always been honest with each other and lying or hiding his feelings never occurred to him. Now he was questioning his decision.

"How?" Lulu questioned.

"How, what?" Johnny prodded rolling off of her but staying close.

"How am I perfect for you?" Lulu finished.

"It's not one thing," Johnny began. "It's everything. You ignite all of my senses. The sound of your voice, the sweet smell of vanilla that covers your body, the way I feel when you touch me, the perfect taste of your skin and mouth and, of course, how beautiful you are."

"You scare the hell out of me sometimes, do you know that?" Lulu wondered.

"What?" Johnny asked slightly confused.

"The way you make me feel," Lulu confessed. "I have no control over what feelings come over me because there you are, saying and doing all the right things. I hate not having control, yet you make me crave it at the same time."

"You've lost me," Johnny said laughing at Lulu's rambling.

"I am terrible with words," Lulu said and shook her head. "I think you're probably perfect for me too and that's not a bad thing. But it is scary for me because I don't know how I got here. I've known you for three weeks and I already feel so much more with you than I ever have with anyone else. Why is that? How do you make me feel these things?"

"What things?" Johnny questioned.

"It's like what you said," Lulu replied. "Every little smile makes me weak. All the wonderful things you say to me make me want to kiss you and never stop. It's everything."

"Lulu, I don't understand it," Johnny answered. "But I'm not going to question it either. I don't know how I got to be the lucky man who calls you his girlfriend. I don't know what it is, a force of nature maybe that makes us feel the way we do. All I know is I like feeling that way and I'm not giving it up."

"Me neither," Lulu agreed.

Johnny smiled and pulled her close once again. He waited for her, but instead of kissing him she buried her head in his chest. His arms rest securely around her back and she sighed.

"Will you hold me for a little while longer? Before we have to sneak out," Lulu requested.

"I'll hold you forever, beautiful," Johnny answered as they fell asleep together once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu placed a small kiss on Johnny's chest as she looked up to find him staring at her. It had to be close to noon and Johnny and Lulu had yet to get out of bed. They were talking and making love and resting, neither willing to leave the perfection of the night behind. Lulu felt that something was wrong. Like if she left this moment with Johnny, she may never have another one with him.

"We could take a shower," Lulu suggested and Johnny laughed.

"I like that idea," Johnny agreed. "A hot, steamy shower."

"Sounds like you could use a cold shower right now," Lulu teased.

"I could use a little bit more you," Johnny replied, smirking at her.

Lulu moved to set astride him and he gave a shocked expression. His hands settled at her waist and she leaned close to him, her lips hovering just above his. She felt his hands run up her spine and one tangle itself in her hair. She lowered her lips onto his and he deepened the kiss instantly.

Lulu jumped away from Johnny and under the covers as she heard the door creak open. There stood Nikolas, obviously shocked to find them in such a compromising position. Lulu was embarrassed, but not half as much as Johnny. Lulu worried that Nikolas might try to kill Johnny, but he kept his cool.

"Lulu, get dressed now," Nikolas insisted.

"Why? What's going on?" Lulu asked.

"It's Lucky. He was shot last night on duty," Nikolas explained. "He's had surgery, but he's critical. They're not sure if he will pull through or not. I've been looking for you all morning to try to tell you."

"I'll meet you at the launch in ten minutes," Lulu said quickly and Nikolas left.

Lulu got out of bed quickly and began rummaging through the closet. She had some old clothes in the room and she threw on an old pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She was pulling her hair back and searching for shoes when she felt Johnny's hands come down on her shoulders. She didn't realize she had been crying until she felt Johnny wipe the tears away. She turned and collapsed into his embrace and sobbed into his chest. He held her tight and did his best to soothe her. After almost five minutes, she pulled herself together and finished getting dressed.

She found Johnny sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in his clothes from last night. He looked at her warily but she gave a reassuring nod to let him know she was okay. He walked her down the stairs and outside to the launch where Nikolas was waiting.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked, obviously still concerned.

"Yes," Lulu answered. "Lucky needs me to be strong for him right now. I will be fine and so will he."

"He will," Johnny agreed, pulling her into another hug.

Lulu remembered her earlier feeling of dread as a similar one settled on her as she hugged Johnny tightly. There was definitely something very wrong. Lulu just didn't know what it was.

"I'll call you when I know something," Lulu promised and Johnny nodded.

He kissed her softly on the cheek and helped her into the boat. Lulu watched Johnny get smaller as she and Nikolas left Wyndamere. The horrible feeling she had was only getting worse. What was about to happen that was so horrible?


	9. Not As It Seems

**Chapter 9 – Not As It Seems**

Spinelli had been working tirelessly. Jason had ordered him to find out who had murdered all of the PCPD men and blown up the warehouse. Whoever it was would pay with their lives. Normally, Spinelli struggled with seeking and finding information that would get someone killed, but this time Spinelli did his job willingly. Lulu's brother lay in a hospital bed, clinging to life because of these people. They needed to pay.

Jason breezed into the penthouse and Spinelli looked to him. Jason shook his head indicating there had been no change in Lucky's condition. He then questioned with his eyes and Spinelli shook his head because he had yet to find the identity of their newest enemies. Jason sighed and went upstairs.

Spinelli began to work even harder. This was the most important thing he had ever worked on. He had to do this, not only for Jason, but also for Lulu. He finally found something of interest. A Zacchara jet had arrived recently in Port Charles. Spinelli knew what Johnny's family was famous for and he couldn't help but wonder why the Zacchara jet would have been used recently. Johnny had not left Port Charles. What other Zaccharas had been to Port Charles?

Spinelli began hacking every Zacchara financial account onshore and off. Their recent activity all indicated one thing. The _**Zaccharas**_ were the ones responsible for shooting Lucky and blowing up the warehouse. Jason came down the stairs and Spinelli jumped out of his seat.

"The Jackal has learned the identity of the culprits," Spinelli exclaimed. "It was the Enemies of Afar, the Zacchara family, who shot the Brother of Fair Lulu and disintegrated Stone Cold's warehouse."

"Zacchara, as in Johnny Zacchara? Your friend from high school?" Jason asked and Spinelli nodded.

"It is unclear at this point if the Former Comrade of the Jackal has knowledge of the situation," Spinelli explained.

"You think this is a coincidence, Spinelli?" Jason asked and Spinelli shook his head sadly. "I won't make a move against Johnny personally until you find proof he was directly involved. For your sake. But the Zacchara men who were at the warehouse that night won't live to see tomorrow."

Spinelli nodded as Jason hurriedly left the penthouse. Johnny was his oldest friend, yet he had lied to him. Worse, Spinelli had led Lulu into this web of deceit. She would be hurt badly and that was not what Spinelli wanted. She should know the truth as soon as possible. Spinelli grabbed his computer and left the penthouse for the hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu was sitting with Lucky. She and Nikolas had been taking turns and it was taking its toll on her. She certainly didn't mind sitting with him, but seeing him lie so still was hard. It had been a couple of days and she still hadn't called Johnny. She didn't want to worry him and she knew if she told him that she was staying at the hospital he would be right beside her and she didn't want to burden him. She heard a knock at the door and turned to see Nikolas.

"It's my turn," he said, faking a small smile.

Lulu nodded and got up. She kissed Lucky's hand and then gave Nikolas a hug before leaving the room. She walked down the hall and down the stairs to the front lobby. She got some coffee before exiting the hospital to get some fresh air. She sat down outside on a bench and got her phone out. As much as she didn't want to be a burden to Johnny, she needed him now. Before she could dial his number, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up to see Spinelli standing beside her.

"Hey, Spinelli," Lulu said softly. "Sit down."

Spinelli did as he was told and Lulu put her phone up. She looked to him and wondered what had him so upset. He looked like he had bad news for her, but she couldn't imagine the situation getting any worse.

"What's wrong?" Lulu asked.

"The Jackal has news of a disturbing nature," Spinelli replied.

"How bad?" Lulu wondered.

"The Jackal fears Fair Lulu will be devastated," Spinelli confessed.

"Just tell me," Lulu demanded.

"The Visiting Italian has proven himself untrustworthy," Spinelli said sadly.

"Johnny? What did he do?" Lulu questioned.

"The Traitorous One is responsible for the current predicament of the Brother of the Blonde One," Spinelli replied.

"How? Johnny was with me when Lucky got shot," Lulu cried. "You have to be wrong."

"The Jackal wishes he was mistaken," Spinelli sighed. "The evidence states clearly that the Zaccharas are blameworthy of this unfortunate incident."

"I can't believe this," Lulu said, shaking her head. "After all of the things he said to me. It was all a lie. Just a way to gain my trust so he wouldn't be implicated in Lucky's shooting. He's good, I'll give him that. I believed it all. I fell for it all again."

"The Jackal feels to blame for the situation. He encouraged the Fair One to pursue a romantic relationship with the Traitorous One," Spinelli responded.

"Don't blame yourself," Lulu insisted. "I should have known better. Thank you for telling me the truth. You just saved me from making a big mistake."

"Does the Fair One need anything from the Jackal?" Spinelli questioned. "Nourishment of the gods perhaps?"

"No, I'm fine," Lulu answered. "I need to get back inside."

Lulu hugged Spinelli and headed back into the hospital. She held it together in front of Spinelli because she didn't want to seem weak. She made it to the ladies room in the lobby before she broke down. Another man, another liar. And this was the worst betrayal of all. Her brother was clinging to life by a strand because her boyfriend...ex-boyfriend had put him there.

What made it so much harder for Lulu was remembering the night Lucky was shot. She had spent that night in Johnny's arms feeling safer than she had in her entire life. He had been playing her and she had made it all to easy by letting herself fall for him. Now it was all over. Spinelli had most likely told Jason about Johnny and he would be dead soon. She didn't care. Dead, Johnny Zacchara would never hurt her again. Alive, she would be haunted by the biggest mistake of her life. She had learned one thing from today.

Things can always get worse.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny was worried sick. He had given Lulu space, but now he wondered if there was something else. She said she would call, but after not hearing from her for two days he was fearing the worst. What if her brother had died? All he knew for sure was he needed to see her. A call wasn't enough. He needed to see for himself that she was alright.

Johnny entered the hospital and went to the information desk. The receptionist gave him the floor number and he climbed aboard the elevator. Apparently, Lucky was in ICU and very critical. The receptionist had told him he would not be allowed in the room because he wasn't family, but he could ask a nurse to let Lulu know he was there. She seemed to know Lulu and mentioned that she had looked very upset earlier. Johnny just wanted to take her pain away in whatever way he could.

He exited the elevator and was thankful that luck was on his side. There sat his beautiful Lulu in the waiting area reading a magazine. He approached her slowly, not wanting to startle her. She seemed to have been crying and he wanted to kill the man responsible for her brother's shooting. This perfect girl in front of him should never be in pain.

"Hey beautiful," he breathed and she looked up.

The caring gaze she usually gave him was not there. Her eyes were full of rage and Johnny immediately knew something was wrong. But what?

"What's wrong, Lulu?" Johnny wondered.

"How dare you show your face here?" Lulu screamed earning stares from everyone else in the lobby.

"Wh...what do you mean?" Johnny questioned, the hurt evident in his voice.

"It's over, Johnny," Lulu yelled. "I'm not interested in talking about it, just in staying with my brother. Just leave and don't come back."

"I don't understand," Johnny replied his hurt turning to anger.

What had happened between her leaving him on the docks and now? She looked like she hated him. Johnny was sure he was misunderstanding. She didn't mean it was over. She couldn't mean that. Unless she had been lying to him all this time. If she really felt the way she said she did, it would never be over between them.

"What don't you understand?" Lulu demanded. "I never want to see you again. Leave the hospital, the town, hell, leave the country! I don't care, just stay away from me and my family."

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Johnny yelled. "How can you suddenly hate me? You know what, don't answer that. I'm sorry I wasted my time with you. I'm sorry I waited so long to sleep with you because apparently that's all you wanted. Had I known that, I wouldn't have spent so much time trying to make you think I care. I would have had sex with you much sooner. And don't worry. I won't be back to see you. I regret the day I ever came to Port Charles in the first place. You are nothing to me but a mistake and a regret."

Lulu had started to cry as Johnny had yelled, but he didn't console her. He turned and headed for the stairs. He ran down them and out the door. He got in his car and drove. Fast and far. All of the pain inside him streamed down his face. He hadn't cried since his mother's funeral, but he cried then. For Lulu and for everything he had lost.

The worst part was lying to her. He had never lied to Lulu before and doing it now was like someone ripping a hole right through the middle of him. As much pain as Johnny was in right now, he would never regret a single second with her. He was grateful he had come to Port Charles. The last few weeks were the best of his life. Everything about his relationship with Lulu had been perfect. Everything but the way it ended.

What had happened? Why did she hate him suddenly? He couldn't rid himself of the way she looked at him. As if she despised him. He had hurt her in some way and it killed him. How could he have hurt the most perfect gift he had ever received.

He has also broken his promise to her. He didn't fight for them. He left when she asked him to. He didn't press the issue. Demand she tell him what had happened. Kiss her senseless until she realized how he felt about her. Until she stopped fighting him. He walked away. He hated himself more than she hated him.

Nothing mattered to him anymore. There was no going back and making it better. Whatever had happened was in the past and he couldn't change it. She hated him and it was really over. He wiped away the tears and pressed down on the accelerator.

Driving. Fast and far. Trying to outrun all of his pain and the haunting look of hatred in Lulu's eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm sorry I wasted my time with you._

So was Lulu.

_I won't be back to see you._

Lulu didn't want to see him anyway.

_You are nothing to me but a mistake and a regret._

For some reason that one killed her. Lulu could handle all of the terrible things Johnny had said, but the way he spoke the final sentence she presumed she would ever hear him say had crushed her. Knowing he had lied and manipulated her was one thing but hearing him essentially admit to it was another. That was unbearable.

Once again, Lulu found herself crying on the bathroom floor. He had seemed almost as hurt as she was when she attacked him initially, but Lulu quickly realized it was anger over being caught. Over his plan not working. Not over losing her. He could care less about that.

Lulu would have been fine had she been able to get him out of her head. His face and his words, both good and bad. It was consuming her thoughts and that had to stop. She needed to focus on Lucky and forget that Johnny Zacchara ever existed. He had most likely already forgotten her.

Lulu picked herself up off the floor and splashed water on her face. She left the ladies room and headed for Lucky's room to relieve Nikolas. When she got there, Nikolas was outside pacing.

"What happened, Nikolas?" Lulu questioned eagerly.

"He woke up," Nikolas said happily.

"What?" Lulu exclaimed happily. "Oh my gosh, this is great!"

"Are you okay?" Nikolas wondered.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lulu replied. "My brother just woke up from a coma. I am more than okay."

"I'm just checking," Nikolas said sweetly. "I know how hard this has been for you."

"It's over now," Lulu responded happily. "All that matters is that Lucky is awake and will soon be on his way to a full recovery."

That's what she said on the outside. On the inside, she was hurting. Johnny was still gone. He had still betrayed her. He had still broken every promise he had ever made to her. Her mind was begging her to forget him, but she couldn't. She wanted so badly to be able to say "Johnny who?"

Her mind drifted to the look in his eyes as he made love to her. The way he held her all night long and the sweet words he had whispered in the dark. She couldn't forget him.

Johnny who? Johnny the man who had made her feel the best. Johnny the man who had hurt her the most. Johnny the man who she could see forever with. Johnny the man she would never see again.

Johnny Zacchara. The best mistake she ever made.


	10. Was It Love?

A/N – Okay, so I feel bad for slamming you all with the angst, but honestly if love was never tested, how would we know it existed? Thanks for all of the lovely comments and for reading my story!

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10 – Was It Love?**

He thought it was Port Charles that was keeping him from forgetting her. Johnny had driven to New York City and back and still all he could think of was Lulu. When he got back to town he realized what the problem was. The whole damn country. He needed to get back to Italy. Surely an ocean was enough distance to make him forget the way she looked when she smiled or the way it felt to have her lie beneath him, looking at him with so much passion in her eyes.

He had to shake her. He called the airport and bought a one-way ticket back to Italy. He hurriedly packed everything he owned into his suitcases and checked out of the Metro Court. He felt like he should tell Spinelli goodbye, so he went to the penthouse to see him. He knocked on the door several times before Spinelli finally answered.

"What business does the Traitorous One have with the Jackal?" Spinelli asked with anger in his voice and eyes.

"You talked to Lulu?" Johnny asked sadly.

"The Jackal has spoken with the Blonde One," Spinelli replied.

"Well, I thought you should know I'm leaving," Johnny said quietly. "And don't worry, I won't come back."

"The Jackal bids his Former Comrade adieu," Spinelli responded.

"Bye," Johnny said as he left.

Johnny left the building and got into his car to head to the airport. He had been in Port Charles for a month and most of it had been wonderful. Now he was leaving after the loss of his best friend and the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He paused before boarding the plane. What did Italy have to offer him? Nothing. That was a big part of why he had taken the vacation in the first place. What if leaving wasn't the right thing to do? Johnny shook the thought. It might not be the right thing to do, but he didn't have a choice. Suddenly, Italy had a nice appeal for him.

Lulu wasn't there. And being away from her was his only chance of survival now that she hated him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu was back at work at Kelly's after Lucky came out of the coma. She was two days removed from breaking up with Johnny. Needless to say she wasn't getting much work done. She was moping and snapping at customers and just in a horrible mood. She kept going over everything Johnny had ever said to her. He had seemed so sincere at the time and it baffled her how easily he had lied.

She smiled for the first time all day when Spinelli came through the door. Someone she could trust. He sat at his usual seat at the counter and beamed at her. She sat his orange soda and barbecue chips in front of him and he nodded in thanks.

"Tell me a joke," Lulu requested.

"The Jackal is inept at the process of humorous anecdotes," Spinelli replied. "The Former Comrade used to always..." Spinelli trailed off in an effort to avoid talking about Johnny.

"It's okay, Spinelli," Lulu said softly. "He's a part of both our pasts now."

"The past indeed," Spinelli agreed. "The Traitorous One informed the Jackal that he intended to flee the Town of Glum and Doom. His cowardly ways shine through ever so brightly."

"Coward is right," Lulu laughed. "Did you know he actually tried to pretend like he didn't know what he did? Ugh, I can't believe I could have cared about him at all."

"The Jackal knows what it is to have loved and lost," Spinelli commented.

"Love?" Lulu said in disbelief. "I didn't love Johnny. We barely knew each other. There was no way I was in love with him."

"The Jackal did not mean to upset the Blonde One," Spinelli replied. "He was simply commenting on what he believed to have seen before him."

"Why would you think I was in love with Johnny?" Lulu wondered.

"The Jackal felt the Blonde One's affection for the Former Comrade had grown past the point of no return for one reason," Spinelli stated. "The way the Previous Pair looked at each other."

"Well, you were wrong," Lulu said with confidence. "It's a good thing too. Imagine how hurt I would be if I had been in love with him. It would be too much to bear."

"Perhaps the Fair One is overlooking the obvious?" Spinelli questioned vaguely.

"What obvious?" Lulu asked.

"The Jackal has noticed in recent days the continued unhappiness of the Fair Lulu," Spinelli answered. "He wonders if it is due to the lack of her heart's desire?"

"I...we...there's something you don't understand," Lulu started. "Johnny and I, even if it was all an act, relate to each other because of certain things in our lives. We aren't...weren't together just because of physical attraction. That's what made me look at him different. Not because I loved him and, as he has shown, he sure as hell didn't love me."

Spinelli nodded numbly and looked to his laptop. Something had come up and he left quickly to find Jason. Lulu found herself lost in thought and happy the diner was empty. She had a hard enough time believing love existed at all. There was no way she would ever believe she had fallen in love with Johnny after knowing him less than a month. Of course, how would she know? She had never been in love before. What did it feel like? Was that the feeling she got when he had told her he wanted to wait to make love to her? Or the one she got when he told her she made him happy? Or the one she got when their bodies became one for the first time? There were so many instances with Johnny when she remembered feeling some new feeling she had never felt, but would have never called love. It felt to her like a completion. But maybe that's what love was. Maybe loving Johnny completed her.

No. She refused to allow herself to believe she had fallen in love. She ignored the hole in her chest as she defiantly repeated out loud that she would never fall in love. She also ignored the nagging voice in the back of her mind that added the word again to the end of the mantra. She couldn't fall in love again because she had never loved in the first place. Had Lulu been in love, it would hurt worse. She cursed herself for the thought, but she couldn't keep it from coming.

What could feel worse than this?

------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny arrived in Italy feeling even worse. The farther he got from Lulu, the more he felt like he was missing a piece of himself. He was being driven, which he hated, to the Zacchara compound. All he could think about was the harsh reality in front of him. He was alone yet again.

Once he reached the compound, he ran inside hoping to avoid everyone, especially Claudia. He should have known that luck wouldn't be on his side. Claudia cut him off at the door with a huge hug and a million questions, all of which he ignored. He knew if he tried to go to bed she would follow him and pester him until he gave her the whole story. So instead, he headed towards the liquor cart, deciding that this conversation would go a lot better if he had been drinking.

"Tell me about it," Claudia demanded.

Johnny seriously considered lying. Making up an elaborate story about a fight between Spinelli and himself about the business. Something so horrible that Claudia would not ask again and would give Johnny a great reason to never want to go back to Port Charles. He couldn't do that though. Even if Claudia was untrustworthy the majority of the time, he had to tell someone about his pain over losing Lulu. Otherwise it would overtake him soon.

"There was this girl," Johnny began and Claudia rolled her eyes.

"A girl? You came home because you got a girl pregnant and ran didn't you?" Claudia questioned.

"No, Claudia, it was nothing like that," Johnny explained. "She wasn't like that. She was beautiful and caring and she understood me more than anyone ever has."

"I understand you, John," Claudia scoffed and Johnny looked skeptical.

"This from the woman who just accused me of running out on a girl after I'd knocked her up," Johnny laughed sarcastically.

"Whatever, continue," Claudia replied.

"She made me happy. She was everything I never knew I wanted," Johnny said sadly. "And then I lost her."

"What happened with...you didn't say her name," Claudia pointed out.

"Lulu," Johnny answered.

"Lulu?" Claudia asked rolling her eyes. "All of this over a girl named Lulu?"

"Forget it," Johnny said in anger, starting to leave, but Claudia held him in place.

"Sorry, what happened with Lulu?" Claudia wondered.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be here," Johnny responded. "Had I known what I did to make her hate me, I would have done whatever it took to fix it. But I don't. She broke up with me for something I knew...know nothing about. I didn't know what to do and I ended up yelling at Lulu and storming off."

"Well that wasn't the best move," Claudia said snidely.

"I know, but I let my emotions get the best of me," Johnny replied. "She was angry and screaming at me and I was so hurt. I put my hurt in front of the right thing and I went off. Once I realized what a huge mistake I made, it was too late. I lost her, so I came home."

"Why would it hurt so much?" Claudia asked.

"Lulu and I were close," Johnny answered. "We saw each other every day and spent every spare hour we had together. I watched chick flicks with her and let her take me to a fancy ball. Anything to spend time with her because she made everything better. Lulu was perfect for me and I knew it. I knew what I had and that made losing it so much harder."

"John, I know you probably don't want to hear this right now," Claudia stated. "But I have always told you that love kills."

"What?" Johnny asked, mortified.

"Love. Pain. Death. They all go hand-in-hand," Claudia explained.

"I know your theories on love, Claudia," Johnny replied. "What I want to know is why you think I was in love with Lulu?"

"I think the better question, little brother, is why you think you weren't," Claudia quipped.

"I...we...you wouldn't understand," Johnny stuttered. "Lulu and I were happy and things were good, but I hadn't known her long enough to be in love with her."

"Not that I would know from personal experience, but I don't think there is a required dating time on falling in love," Claudia responded. "Everything you said to me makes me think you were head over heels in love and just too stubborn and stupid to see it."

"It's like you said," Johnny said, desperately trying to defend himself. "You don't know. You don't have experience. I didn't love Lulu. If I did, I would be in more pain right now."

"I hate to admit it, but I've never seen you look so broken," Claudia said softly. "Not since Maria. I think you need to consider the possibility that you were in love with Lulu."

With that, Claudia left the room and Johnny stared after her. He poured himself a heaping glass of scotch and examined it.

He couldn't have been in love with Lulu. That's not how it worked. He just felt better with her. Happier. That's all it was. The missing piece of him got larger as he lied to himself. Was Lulu the missing piece? Yes. He knew that for sure. She made him feel complete in an odd way he had never experienced before.

Johnny couldn't help but wonder what love felt like. Was it looking at the person sitting next to you and feeling content like Johnny had done while watching movies at the Quartermaine mansion? Or the way it felt to dance with her at Wyndamere and to forget there was anyone else in the room? Or the feeling of the perfect moment when he woke up with Lulu in his arms?

Johnny knew what love felt like. It was all of those things, but most of all, it was looking at Lulu and seeing his whole life in her eyes. Marriage, children, complete happiness. Being complete. That's what love was. He was complete with Lulu. He was in love with Lulu and somehow he knew that would never change.

"Lulu," Johnny said out loud. "I know you can't hear me. I know you hate me and I know it is somehow my fault. I know you will probably never forgive me, but I want you to know something."

Johnny closed his eyes and wished with everything he had that she would somehow hear him now. Or feel it at least.

"Lulu, I love you," Johnny admitted.

He closed his eyes and felt the tears fall again. He did love her and she was lost to him forever. He would never be complete again. He opened his eyes and once again looked at the full glass of scotch in front of him. He knocked it back in one large swig and shook his head. Claudia was right. Love did kill.

Johnny had loved Lulu and lost her. He might as well be dead.


	11. The Whole Truth

A/N – Okay, so this chapter is short, but it sets up the action that is about to take place. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! Your comments keep me going!

**Chapter 11 – The Whole Truth**

Lulu lay in her bedroom at the Quartermaine mansion. She was still thinking about Johnny. This was nothing new. Not thinking about Johnny was out of the ordinary. She had gone to the media room earlier to distract herself with a movie, but Johnny was there too. He was everywhere. Lulu had taken him to all of her favorite places and they had become _**their**_ places.

In the week since Johnny had left Port Charles, Lulu had done a lot of thinking about Johnny's involvement in Lucky's shooting. Most of her thinking was probably irrational. Part of her, her heart, was clinging to hope that Johnny was somehow innocent. That he hadn't been lying about his feelings for her. That his father had been responsible and Johnny had really been kept in the dark.

Once Lulu had gotten over the initial shock of Johnny's supposed betrayal, she had really thought everything through. Some things just didn't add up. Why would Johnny come to Port Charles to take over and make a move, only to go back to Italy as soon as his move had been made? That didn't make sense.

The more Lulu thought about it, the more her heart hurt. She was in love with Johnny. She knew that now. If he was innocent and she pushed him away, he would never forgive her. She needed to know the truth. Lulu needed to know if she had been wrong. Because even if forgiveness was unlikely, she would go to Italy to beg him for it. Anything to get another chance at love with him.

Lulu pulled out her phone and sent Spinelli a message saying, "_Is there proof that Johnny was the specific person in charge of the men who shot Lucky?_"

Lulu waited what felt like forever. Spinelli was excellent with computers, but his text skills were lacking. He was probably busy and didn't notice the message. Lulu was about to give up and call when her own phone beeped, indicating she received a message.

"_No, Fair One,_" was the simple reply.

Lulu felt her heart soar a little. It was possible that she had been wrong. Maybe Johnny and her love for him wasn't a loss. Maybe happiness did exist for her.

"_I need the truth. Find out who ordered everything that day. I have a feeling it wasn't Johnny,_" Lulu smiled while sending the message.

There was a chance, however small, that things would work out.

--------------------------------------------------------

Spinelli had been working for about an hour. Ever since Lulu had sent him the message suggesting Johnny's innocence, Spinelli had been trying to focus on finding out any minor details about the warehouse explosion. He was having a hard time given his guilt over the situation. He had been solely responsible for breaking Lulu's heart and that was hurting him. Spinelli realized now that he should have done more research before telling Lulu, but at the time, he was so angry. That was no excuse. He needed to find the truth now to make things right.

Spinelli found the name of one of the men Jason had killed the night after the warehouse explosion. He recognized him from the security tapes as the man who had shot Lucky. According to Jason, he had paid heavily for what he had done.

Spinelli tapped into his phone records and was shocked by what he found. Every call he made in the days leading up to the explosion was to Italy. Not one call had been made to Johnny's phone. This basically exonerated Johnny, but Spinelli did not want to give false information again. Johnny could have been routing information through someone else.

He pulled Johnny's phone records from the Metro Court and his cell phone. Only three numbers had been called. Spinelli recognized his own number and Lulu's. The third he traced and found Johnny's sister, Claudia. Johnny had called her once and it had not been a long call. There was no way in the short phone call so many days before the night of the explosion that Johnny had ordered it or been told about it.

Spinelli was overjoyed. He had to tell Lulu. He had to tell Jason. He had to figure out who was really responsible. He had to do a lot of things. Most of all, Spinelli took a breath and smiled. Maybe things would work out for Johnny and Lulu after all.

----------------------------------------------------------

Claudia slammed her head against the wall. Johnny was screaming again. She wondered if he was awake or asleep this time. He had been in Italy a week and Claudia was ready to send him back to Port Charles to this _**Lulu**_. Maybe she could calm him down.

In the past week, he had drunk any alcohol he could get his hands on. He had nightmares that he awoke from screaming in pain. During the day, in the rare times he wasn't drinking, he was in his gym beating the hell out of any punching bag that got in his way. One night, Claudia found him at his piano. It was almost midnight and he had apparently finished all the alcohol in the house. He was sitting with tears streaming down his face and playing the saddest song she had ever heard. That's when Claudia knew he was broken.

She knew there was only one way to fix it and that was for her to be honest. She had gone to Anthony intending on informing him that she was telling Johnny the truth no matter what he said. However, a threat on her life had kept her from doing that. Now, Claudia crept down the hall towards Johnny's room. She leaned her ear against the door in time to hear a glass slam against it. He was awake.

Claudia knocked softly on the door and she got no reply. She knocked louder and she heard him grunt at her. He had probably said go away, but instead she slowly opened the door and stuck her head through. Johnny sat on the floor in the middle of a pile of broken glass. The knuckles on his right hand were bleeding and in his left hand, he clutched a picture. Claudia walked carefully toward him and placed a cautious hand on his shoulder.

"John?" she questioned quietly.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Johnny asked, motioning towards the picture of the girl Claudia assumed to be Lulu.

"That's her?" Claudia wondered out loud and Johnny nodded.

"My beautiful," Johnny said sadly. "That's what I always called her. I did everything I knew how and it still wasn't enough. I still lost her. Why?"

"I don't think it was your fault," Claudia replied.

Guilt was overcoming her. Death threat or not, how could she sit by and watch her brother like this? He hadn't shaved since coming home and the showers were few and far between. All he did was drink, scream and even cry. Something he hadn't done, in Claudia's presence at least, in years. This wasn't good for him. He deserved better and Claudia was on the verge of telling him the truth.

"It was," Johnny lamented. "She deserved better anyway. She deserved the world and I could never have given that to her. I couldn't give her anything. I was living in this fantasy land. She made me believe in happily ever afters and those don't exist. Not for Zaccharas. Especially not this Zacchara."

"John, you will have a happily ever after," Claudia assured him. "Maybe it wasn't meant to be with Lulu."

"Lulu," Johnny said her name as if it was a lifeline. "You were right, Claudia. I love her. She's the love of my life, but I didn't realize it in time."

"What can I do, John?" Claudia asked filled with pain.

"Unless you have the answers that will lead to me getting Lulu back, there is nothing you can do," Johnny yelled in anger and left the room.

Claudia knew what she had to do. Her life was meaningless if Johnny wasn't happy. He needed Lulu and Claudia was going to give him what he needed to get her back. She walked out of the room in search of Johnny.

The whole truth had to come out.


	12. Revelations

A/N – Okay, it's longer than the last chapter, but still a little short. However, I think you can forgive me since I am updating two days in a row! Still loving all of my comments and would love to get more! Thanks and happy reading!

**Chapter 12 – Revelations**

Johnny stalked into the kitchen looking for the strongest alcohol he could find. Claudia trying to tell him he was going to be happy again was insane. Lulu made him happy. She was it for him. His head and heart both knew there would never be anyone else. He grabbed a bottle of scotch and opened it. He was about to take a swig when a hand stopped him.

"What the hell do you want now, Claudia?" Johnny yelled.

Honestly, Johnny didn't like yelling at Claudia. He didn't like how he couldn't get through the day without at least one bottle of hard liquor. He hated not having Lulu anymore. Everything about his life was miserable and Claudia was not helping no matter how hard she tried to. He stared at her and suddenly noticed the tears in her eyes. Had he done that too?

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked, speaking gently now.

"You should probably sit down for this," Claudia warned.

Johnny agreed and he left the bottle of scotch on the counter as he made his way to the small kitchen table to sit. He could see that Claudia was about to tell him something very important. He was just hoping it wasn't bad news. Johnny was sure that he couldn't take anymore.

"Do you love me, John?" Claudia wondered.

"Of course, Claudia," Johnny answered and then added, "you're my sister. I'll always love you."

"Don't be too sure," Claudia said shakily. "I know why Lulu broke up with you."

"How could you know that?" Johnny questioned.

"Because I am partly responsible," Claudia admitted. "The men who shot her brother were sent by Daddy. They were sent to spread his empire to the United States. The part of his empire that he wanted _**you**_ to take over."

Johnny stared at Claudia in disbelief. How had this all happened without him knowing? And how had Lulu of all people find out that the Zaccharas had been responsible? Before he could ask the questions, Claudia answered them.

"He wanted to make sure that everyone knew that we were coming too," Claudia continued. That the Zaccharas were there and gunning for the territory. He wanted to make no secret that _**you **_were in charge, even though he actually was."

"How could he do this to me?" Johnny yelled. "How could you let him?"

"John, I didn't know about Lulu," Claudia started. "I was jealous that you were happier without me, but it was because I didn't know that it wasn't me not being there. It was all because you met Lulu."

"Why did you wait all week to tell me?" Johnny asked.

"I thought you would get over it," Claudia answered. "But the worse you got, the more the guilt affected me. I'm sorry I put you through this, John."

"Me too," Johnny said angrily as he strode out of the kitchen and upstairs.

He slammed the door to his bedroom and took notice of the room. What had he done to himself in the last week? He needed to go to Lulu, but first he needed to sober up and be the man that she cared about. He also needed to find a way to convince her that he wasn't responsible for what happened to Lucky.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu was waiting outside of Kelly's. The message from Spinelli sounded urgent and she was hoping it was about Johnny. She paced back and forth and kept checking her watch. Finally, she heard the sound of someone running and she saw Spinelli coming toward her. He tripped over his own feet and Lulu caught him before he hit the ground.

"So?" Lulu prodded after he had regained his balance.

"The Jackal has found evidence that exonerates the Most Noble Italian from any wrong doing," Spinelli exclaimed.

"What kind of evidence?" Lulu asked.

"The Visiting Comrade made no contact with the Evil Zaccharas of the Night who harmed the Brother of the Blonde One," Spinelli explained. "His only contact with those outside of Fair Lulu and the Jackal was with the Princess Zacchara."

"Johnny is innocent!" Lulu screamed happily. "I should have never doubted him. Do you think he can forgive me?"

"The Jackal hopes the Most Noble Italian has enough forgiveness in his heart for the Blonde One and the Jackal," Spinelli responded. "Mainly, the Jackal. It was I who gave the false information that led the Fair One astray."

"All you said was the name Zacchara," Lulu replied. "I am the one who didn't give Johnny the benefit of the doubt. How can I say I love him and not do that?"

"You sought the truth in time and now the Fair One and the Most Noble Italian can reunite," Spinelli said hopefully.

"I really hope you're right, Spinelli," Lulu agreed.

Lulu thanked Spinelli and headed for home. She thought about calling Johnny, but she didn't know what to say. Face to face was the only way to beg for his forgiveness. The problem was, Johnny didn't talk about Italy. She had no idea where to go and how to find him. But she would find him. She would make things right with Johnny. She had to.

Her heart wouldn't accept anything else.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny looked at himself in the mirror of his bathroom. This was Lulu's Johnny. He was headed back to Port Charles. He was going to get his beautiful Lulu back. The Zacchara jet was waiting for him at the airport and he hurriedly grabbed his suitcase from his bed and rushed downstairs. He found Claudia by the door crying. As angry as he was, Johnny knew he couldn't leave without forgiving her.

"Claudia," he whispered to get her attention. "I'm going to Port Charles."

"I figured as much," Claudia replied. "I hope everything works out for you."

"I believe you when you say that," Johnny said with a small laugh. "I know you didn't want to hurt me. I can see that in your eyes. I'm still a little upset, but I'm thankful you told me the truth."

"Johnny, there's something I didn't tell you before," Claudia admitted. "Another reason I didn't tell you sooner."

"What?" Johnny wondered.

"Daddy threatened to kill me if I told you," Claudia answered and Johnny was filled with fear.

"Why?" Johnny demanded.

"He didn't want his plans ruined," Claudia said with a smile. "But he never has to know that I told you. As far as he knows, you decided to go back to Port Charles because you wanted to. I didn't even know you left."

"Are you sure you can lie to him?" Johnny asked.

"For you, I can do anything," Claudia assured him. "Now go get your girl."

"I'll call you when I get everything fixed," Johnny said hugging her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Claudia replied.

Johnny turned and hurried to the car that was waiting to take him to the airport. He knew Claudia could take care of herself, so he wasn't worried. He smiled thinking of seeing Lulu again. Desperately hoping that she would understand. Take him back. He couldn't wait to look in her eyes and tell her how he felt.

"I love you, Lulu. I'm coming back to you," he whispered.

He felt like even the ocean couldn't keep them apart. She could feel him and how he felt about her. All he had to do was get to Port Charles. The next few hours would be the longest of his life.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Anthony slammed his folders down on his desk.

"What do you mean gone?" he boomed.

"Gone," Claudia said meekly. "I tried to convince him to stay. Told him you would not be happy. He didn't care. He said he had unfinished business in Port Charles and that he was going back."

"You wouldn't lie to me would you, Claudia?" Anthony wondered.

"When my life depends on it?" Claudia countered. "I care about John, but not enough to risk my own life."

Claudia really hoped he believed her. She could never tell because Anthony's expression always remained the same. Finally he nodded his head.

"I will take care of my son," Anthony said dismissively.

Claudia breathed a sigh of relief and left the room. She hoped that everything would work out for Johnny and that Anthony wouldn't interfere. Somehow she doubted it.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Anthony watched the door close and he grabbed his phone. He dialed the number of his contact in Port Charles. His previous plan had not gone well and only one man remained alive after the warehouse explosion. Anthony hated that he had miscalculated Jason Morgan's power. That's why he hadn't been upset when Johnny had returned home. He was formulating a new plan and Johnny going back to Port Charles was definitely not in it.

Anthony waited for the contact to answer and thought of his only piece of leverage. The girl. Johnny had gone back to Port Charles for her and Anthony would not allow it. No one would take his son away.

"_Hello?_" the contact answered.

"It's me," Anthony said calmly into the phone. "Johnny is headed back your way. I have no choice. Grab her."

"_How soon?_" the contact wondered.

"Immediately," Anthony commanded. "I'll be on the next flight and I will take over from there. All you have to do is get little miss Lulu and make sure no one knows you took her."


	13. Fix It

**Chapter 13 – Fix It**

Lulu had known for almost twenty-four hours about Johnny's innocence. She had enlisted Spinelli in her search for the Zacchara land in Italy. She had tried to sleep but been unsuccessful. Her mind was restless and when she did doze off she would dream of being in Johnny's arms again. Dreaming of Johnny was not unusual for Lulu, but the previous night had been different. It had felt so real when she awoke she almost thought that she would find Johnny beside her. However, Johnny wasn't there, but she needed him back.

She was heading to Kelly's to meet with Spinelli to discuss his progress on finding Johnny. She stopped on the docks and looked out over the water. She remembered Johnny promising to take her out on the water and show her what real fun was. She laughed at the memory and closed her eyes to imagine speeding across the waves sitting on Johnny's lap.

Lulu reached in her purse to pull out her phone. Maybe calling Johnny wasn't such a bad idea. She flipped the phone open and saw the picture she had there of Johnny. Calling him was a good idea. She dialed his number from memory and put the phone to her ear. It went straight to voice mail and she sighed unhappily. He probably had his phone off.

Before she could put her phone back in her purse she felt someone grab her and cover her mouth. She bit down on his hand and tried to elbow him in the ribs, but he held her arms tightly. She squirmed and he knocked her over the head. She felt her phone drop from her hands and the last thing she saw before losing consciousness was Johnny's face on the background of her phone.

She looked into Johnny's eyes in the picture and prayed it wasn't the last time she saw them.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny was running.

He had landed at the Port Charles airport and driven into town. He had gone first to the Quartermaine mansion. No Lulu. Next, he had gone to Kelly's. No Lulu. That's when the running began. Instead of driving, Johnny ran toward the Haunted Star remembering the conversation he had with her there.

"_I just like being here. Especially when the world doesn't make sense," Lulu explained. "When everything goes to hell, I run. It's in my blood. But I'm not as bad as my dad. I run somewhere that I can be found by people who know me well. People who love me."_

He got to the Haunted Star and once again, no Lulu. Johnny was running along the docks back toward his car when he saw it. Lulu's cell phone was on the ground near the bench and Johnny stopped to pick it up. He saw that the picture she had taken of him was still the background. He allowed himself to smile at the memory.

"_Morning," Johnny offered as Lulu finally opened her eyes. They had slept the entire night on the media room couch._

"_Good morning," Lulu replied. "I can't believe I slept all night. And you stayed."_

"_Of course," Johnny responded. "I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be than with you. Plus, you were kind of on top of me. I couldn't exactly move."_

"_I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not," Lulu laughed. _

_Johnny watched her get up and grab her phone and turn to him. She snapped a picture and giggled._

"_What are you doing?" Johnny wondered. _

"_Capturing this moment," Lulu smiled. "I want to remember what it feels like to wake up in your arms."_

"_You don't have to do that," Johnny replied. "You've captured me forever," he said before catching Lulu's lips in a kiss._

Johnny focused on the situation at hand. Where was Lulu? She never went anywhere without her phone. Johnny turned as he heard someone approaching. He saw Spinelli and he breathed a sigh of relief. Someone who could help him.

"Former Comrade?" Spinelli asked. "Have you returned to reconcile with Fair Lulu?"

"I want to," Johnny answered. "I found out why Lulu was angry with me and it wasn't what she thought. I didn't hurt her brother and I had no idea my family was coming here."

"The Jackal must apologize," Spinelli admitted. "It was I who informed the Blonde One of my suspicions as to your wrong doing. Her belief in me compromised your growing romance. The Jackal is deeply sorry."

"I don't care, Spinelli," Johnny responded. "All I want is to find Lulu and apologize for leaving like a coward and hold her until the world makes sense again."

"Well, the Jackal is curious as to the Fair One's whereabouts as well," Spinelli commented. "He was to meet her at the Café of Nourishment. A score of minutes passed and the Blonde One did not appear."

"I'm rusty, let me see if this is right," Johnny laughed. "You were supposed to meet Lulu at Kelly's about twenty minutes ago and she didn't show?"

"Correct," Spinelli replied.

"I just found her cell phone on the docks," Johnny said, growing concerned. "Do you think something happened to her?"

"Perhaps," Spinelli answered. "The Jackal could review the security footage of the current location of the Detective Duo to see what he can see."

"Do it," Johnny commanded. "And don't ever call us the 'Detective Duo' again."

Spinelli began to work and Johnny began to think. After everything that had happened between them, Johnny had never considered the possibility of something happening to Lulu before he could get her back. Who would ever want to hurt his beautiful Lulu?

"Hurry Spinelli," Johnny ordered. "I have to find her. I have a bad feeling."

Johnny knew exactly who would hurt his Lulu. He was ruthless. Pure evil in fact. He was his own father. Anthony Zacchara.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Lulu woke up in a place she could only describe as awful. It was cold and damp and there were no windows. A typical dungeon-like place for holding a prisoner. But why was she being held prisoner? And by who? And why the hell did her head hurt so much?

She struggled to stand up only to find herself chained to the bed, or cot, or whatever it was. She looked around the room for a door and she finally found an outline of one. Not that she could get to it. How did she get here? Lulu struggled to remember the events of her day. The last thing she remembered was trying to call Johnny on the docks. Her head was still pounding and Lulu assumed that was why she didn't remember.

The door started to open and she set her face in a brave expression. She didn't know what to expect, but she knew that fear was weakness. She saw an old man enter. She couldn't clearly make out his features, but she could tell that he was the one who had brought her here.

"I don't know who you are, but I can guarantee that I am of no use to you," Lulu said with an annoyed tone.

"You are very much a use to me," the man laughed. "You will get me what I want most."

"What's that?" Lulu smirked.

"My son," the man said harshly. "My Johnny boy."

"Johnny?" Lulu said, and the fear reached her voice a little. "You-you're J-Johnny's d-dad?"

"That's right Loo-Loo," Anthony answered. "And because of you, I almost lost my son. But now, you will help me get him back."

"How?" Lulu asked, confident again. "Johnny and I broke up. He doesn't want anything to do with me. He went back to Italy just to get away from me."

"Oh, little Loo-Loo," Anthony laughed. "You know a lot less than I realized. That should make things more interesting."

"Why don't you fill me in?" Lulu suggested. "It's not like I'm going anywhere. Thanks for the chain by the way. It's really comfortable."

"You're welcome," Anthony said harshly. "And I don't think I will fill you in quite yet. But soon."

"How soon?" Lulu wondered.

"Before Johnny boy comes for you," Anthony answered. "See, unlike you, I know that he will. He hates when people are punished because of him. I'll keep you up to date on his progress."

"Do that," Lulu said smugly.

"Watch your attitude," Anthony warned. "You'll find I don't take well to people giving me attitude."

"If you think I'm giving you attitude now, just wait until I've been here a few days," Lulu countered.

"You won't be here a few days," Anthony said darkly. "I'll kill you long before then. So enjoy your little cell. It's the last thing you'll ever see."

Anthony gave an evil laugh and then left the room. Lulu was scared but she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't break down. She wouldn't accept the fate that Anthony said was inevitable. Maybe Johnny would come for her. Maybe he would find it in him to forgive her enough to save her life. She hoped he did. Not just because her life depended on it, but also because she wanted the chance to tell him she loved him. Lulu closed her eyes and pictured Johnny.

"_Are you watching me?" Johnny laughed as he sped down the highway._

"_Maybe," Lulu said coyly. "I'm mostly watching the speedometer. Do you know how fast you're going, Zacchara?"_

"_I do," Johnny replied. "Are you scared, Spencer?"_

"_Never," Lulu smirked. "You wouldn't dare do anything to hurt me, would you?"_

"_Never," Johnny said with a smirk of his own. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "I will never let anything happen to you," he swore._

Lulu smiled at the memory. She hoped that he wouldn't break his promise now.

"I love you, Johnny," she said aloud to the darkness. "Find me so I can tell you face-to-face."


	14. One Shot

A/N – I just wanted to drop a small note to let everyone know about the other story I just started. It is called At The Beginning so check it out! Now on to the newest Chapter of Plan On Forever!! Leave a review!!!

**Chapter 14 – One Shot**

Johnny was about to lose his mind. He checked his watch again. How had it only been fifteen minutes? It felt like fifteen years. He and Spinelli had gone to Kelly's so Spinelli could try to track Lulu. Johnny had shared with Spinelli his suspicions about Anthony being responsible. Spinelli had researched Anthony's latest movements and found that he had boarded a plane for Port Charles about an hour after Johnny took off in the Zacchara jet. Spinelli was watching every security camera in the Port Charles Airport for signs of Anthony and where he had gone.

"Anything?" Johnny asked impatiently.

"While the Jackal may be the Assassin of the Internet, he is not a miracle worker," Spinelli replied.

"I know," Johnny said with obvious frustration. "But I can't help but pressure you when Lulu's life could be as stake."

"What makes the Worried One assume the situation is so dire?" Spinelli wondered.

"You don't know my father. Everything with him is a matter of life or death. Usually death," Johnny explained. "He won't hesitate to kill Lulu if she doesn't do what he wants and knowing Lulu, she won't. Or worse, he will kill her just to prove a point which means that no matter what any of us do to stop him, we won't be able to."

"The Jackal will work hastily to insure the survival of the Blonde One," Spinelli promised.

Johnny just nodded and sat down numbly. He was already changing again. He had an overwhelming desire to knock back as much alcohol as he could stand, but he knew that wouldn't help him when it came time to go get Lulu. If that time ever came.

Losing Lulu once had almost killed Johnny and he was positive he couldn't withstand it again. He needed Lulu more than he needed air. It may have taken him some time to realize that fact, but now that he had, the thought of her being lost to him forever made breathing impossible. Why had he been so stupid before? Johnny would never forgive himself if he never held Lulu again or wasn't able to look in her eyes and get lost the way he loved to.

"So?" Johnny prodded again. "Spinelli, I'm going crazy, please tell me you found something."

"The Jackal is successful," Spinelli exclaimed.

"Wh...what? Where is she?" Johnny questioned.

"The Demented Italian Father drove directly from the airport to an abandoned house outside of town," Spinelli explained. "He has not left the abode since."

"Which direction and how far?" Johnny asked standing to leave.

"Northeast and within five miles," Spinelli answered quickly.

"You can't narrow it down anymore?" Johnny pleaded.

"The Jackal has given all he has," Spinelli said sadly. "Does the Would-Be Rescuer need assistance?"

"No, Spinelli," Johnny answered. "Stay here and call me if anything changes."

"The Jackal is at your service," Spinelli replied.

"Thanks for everything," Johnny called as he ran out the door.

Johnny jumped in his car and drove as fast as he could in Lulu's direction. He had to get to her before his father could hurt her in anyway. His beautiful Lulu should never be harmed. He had promised her once that he would never let anything happen to her and he intended to keep that promise.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu was sitting in the dark room. Still chained. The only thing that had changed was her state of mind. She was no longer calm and brave. She was now fighting mad. Anthony had been in to taunt her every thirty minutes or so, always saying irrelevant things and never answering her questions. She rolled her eyes as the door opened again.

"Loo-Loo," Anthony greeted.

"Bastard," Lulu countered.

Anthony cocked an eyebrow at her and laughed sadistically. Lulu found nothing funny about the situation, but Anthony had laughed throughout much of her captivity. She rolled her eyes once again and then set her face into a look of indifference. His laugh got deeper and she glared at him.

"You'll be happy to know that Johnny is on his way," Anthony told her. "You'll be unhappy to know that you won't live to see him again. However, I feel that my son should have one parting gift from you."

"What kind of gift can I give him?" Lulu said icily. "Do you want one of my shoes for him to remember me by?"

Lulu was trying to act tough, but his words had cut her deep. She was going to die soon. She wouldn't see Johnny again. And she was sure that whatever Anthony had in mind for her to give to Johnny was awful.

"I have a piece of paper and a pencil for you," Anthony replied. "I want you to write Johnny boy a letter. To say goodbye."

"What's the catch?" Lulu wondered.

"Catch?" Anthony asked. "There is no catch."

"So I can write whatever I want?" Lulu questioned. This sounded too good to be true.

"Yes," Anthony answered. "My son is misguided in his feelings for you, but I want him to get some sort of closure. If he does not get that, he will be difficult to control."

"There's always an agenda with you," Lulu said with disdain. "Why can't you just let your son be happy?"

"He will be," Anthony responded. "In a way that I approve of."

Lulu shook her head as Anthony left the room. A few moments later he came in and placed a small desk in front of her with the paper and pencil on it. Lulu just stared at the paper for awhile. What could she say? Words weren't enough to express what she felt. They would have to be. That was all she had left to give him. She thought hard and began to write:

_Johnny,_

_I honestly don't know what to write. Your father has given me this paper so I can say goodbye to you. But I don't want to say goodbye. I want to be in your arms and just forget about the world. I want to feel your hands caress my face in the soft way that only you touch me. I want to hear you call me beautiful in the way that makes me feel like I am the only woman in the world for you._

_I guess I should say a few things about the past. First, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I doubted you and allowed myself to believe that you would ever hurt anyone in my family. I'm sorry that I yelled at you in the hospital and never even gave you a chance to explain. I'm sorry that I wasn't honest with you or myself in time for me to be able to say these next words out loud to you. But know that I mean it. Know that I've never felt this way about anyone else. I love you, Johnny. More than anything I've ever known. It scares me how you claimed my heart so quickly, but it makes me happy at the same time. Because I know that you and only you can make me feel this way. _

_I never thought about my future too much before I met you. I always just lived my life as it came. I still do that with you, but I also think about my future. I can't help it. I imagine myself in all sorts of different lifestyles and careers. The only thing that is constant when I look to the future is you. Even in this time when we were apart, I couldn't imagine growing old without you in my life. _

_I wish that the circumstances were different. I hate that I am writing this letter because it means that I will most likely never see you again. It means that I won't ever know if you love me too. Although, if I'm being honest, I like to believe that you do. I like to believe that you want the same future with me that I want with you. _

_I guess now is the time when I should say goodbye. Tell you to be happy and have a good life. I want all of those things for you. But I'm selfish too. So please remember me. Remember that I did make you happy once even if I ruined it later. I love you so much._

_Yours forever,_

_Lulu_

Lulu wiped away the tears that were flowing down her face. She wasn't ready to say goodbye. As much as she meant every word she said in the letter, she hoped Johnny would never read it. She was still praying that Johnny would somehow rescue her in time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny was scared out of his mind. What if he didn't get to Lulu in time? He had stopped his car about a mile away from the house so he could approach on foot. He figured his best chance was to surprise Anthony. He reached the edge of the clearing by the house and searched the area for signs of movement. When he found none he wondered if he was at the right place. Why would his father not have security protecting the place where he held his prisoner?

Johnny could only think of one answer to that question and he refused to believe it. He approached the house slowly and pulled his gun from the waistband of his jeans. He took a few deep breaths before entering the house from the back door. He cleared the kitchen, the hall and the bedrooms. All that remained was the living room. He rounded the corner and came face to face with his father and his gun.

Anthony laughed heartily and put his gun down. Johnny kept his gun pointed at Anthony's chest and swallowed hard.

"Where is she?" Johnny demanded.

"Who?" Anthony asked, feigning innocence.

"Lulu!" Johnny yelled. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Nothing," Anthony assured. "Unfortunately for you. See you got here faster than I thought you would. I didn't get the chance to kill her yet. Now you will have to see me do it."

"Let her go," Johnny said firmly, ignoring Anthony's threats.

"Not a chance, son," Anthony barked. "You wouldn't learn a lesson if I just let her go."

"What are you trying to teach me?" Johnny wondered. "The only thing you are accomplishing by keeping me from Lulu is engraving your own tombstone."

"That's enough!" Anthony yelled. "Put that gun down. Unless you prefer to kill little Loo-Loo yourself?"

"Not a chance," Johnny replied. "Tell me where she is or I will kill you myself."

Johnny tried to keep a straight face. He was bluffing. He needed his father alive to find out where Lulu was. He couldn't kill him, but he hoped that Anthony would take the threat to heart.

"You can't kill me," Anthony said after awhile. "I'm your father and I'm the only one who knows where your little Loo-Loo is. But maybe I will make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" Johnny questioned.

"You for her," Anthony offered. "The girl goes free if you come back home with me and run the business the way I want you to."

"How do I know that once we leave you won't hurt her anyway?" Johnny asked.

"What threat is she to me if she sees you choose the business over her?" Anthony countered.

Johnny thought about it. Without Lulu he was nothing, but her safety was his main priority. He could figure out a way around Anthony later. Johnny locked eyes with Anthony briefly. As if Anthony could see the eventual betrayal of the deal in Johnny's eyes, Anthony lunged at Johnny and grabbed for the gun.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu was sobbing. She hated not knowing exactly how long she had to live. Suddenly, a loud noise coming from above her broke her from her thoughts. The noise that followed sounded to Lulu like two people scuffling. Was it Johnny? Had he come for her? She listened closely as the fighting continued until it suddenly stopped along with the beat of her heart.

A single gunshot echoed in her ears.


	15. Heartbeat

**Chapter 15 – Heartbeat**

Johnny waited for the pain to come as he stared at the ceiling. He heard the gunshot and he knew that he had not been the one to pull the trigger. That could only mean one thing. He had failed Lulu. She was now a sitting duck for his father's wrath and Johnny was only hoping his wound wasn't fatal. Maybe he could still help her in some way. He felt blood run from his chest to his neck and his eyes shut in defeat. But why wasn't there pain?

Johnny struggled to sit up. It was difficult and Johnny felt a weight on his chest that kept him from moving. He looked down to see his father lying on top of him. With a bullet in his head. His blood was what covered Johnny now. Johnny moved more quickly to get out from under Anthony. As he stood up, he saw the woman standing in front of him still gripping the gun at her side.

"Can you at least say thank you, baby brother?" Claudia asked.

"H...how?" Johnny stuttered. "How did you find me?"

"I threatened that friend of yours within an inch of his life," Claudia said simply. "He told me where you went and that you went without backup. I decided to become your backup."

"Why did you come to Port Charles?" Johnny wondered.

"For you," Claudia replied. "When I found out Daddy came here, I knew he was up to no good. I thought you might need my help. Little did I know how much."

"Thank you," Johnny breathed and moved to give Claudia a hug.

"I don't think so, John," Claudia laughed backing away. "You have blood on you. It's a little gross."

Johnny chuckled and then became serious. He still didn't know where Lulu was. What if this had been a trap? What if she wasn't here after all? He would never be able to find her now. Johnny began to panic and leaned against the wall for support. He would rather have been killed by his father than live without Lulu. He had to find her.

"What is it, John?" Claudia wondered.

"Lulu," Johnny said softly. "I don't know where she is. She could be hurt. Dad's dead. He can't tell me where she is or what he did to her."

"Don't panic," Claudia said calmly. "Did you check the house?"

"Yes," Johnny answered.

"Every door?" Claudia wondered.

"All but that one," Johnny said pointing to what looked like a closet.

"Well check it," Claudia said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu was sick to her stomach. What had happened in the fight? What if Johnny had not made it? That answer was simple. If Johnny had died, she would welcome her death. She could never live with herself if Johnny died trying to save her.

Lulu tried to dry her tears. Johnny needed her to be strong if he was upstairs fighting for his life. She heard the door rattle and she braced herself for Anthony coming through the door with Johnny's blood on his hands.

She looked up and nothing could have prepared her for the feeling she got. Johnny. He had some blood on him, but it didn't appear to be his. He was okay. Her Johnny was okay. She wanted to run to him, but the chain kept her close to her bed. His eyes never left hers as he came to her in three strides and engulfed her in his arms. Lulu immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and fell deeper into his embrace. Johnny buried his head in her neck and they held each other, neither saying a word, for several minutes. Finally, Johnny pulled back slightly so their eyes could meet again.

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time and then laughed together.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Lulu wondered.

"I broke my promise," Johnny answered, looking somewhat ashamed. "I didn't fight for you, for us. I let you push me away."

"But I pushed you away," Lulu said quietly. "If I had believed in you, in us more, this wouldn't have happened. I'm the one who is sorry."

"I'll make a deal with you," Johnny responded. "I'll forgive you, if you forgive me."

"On one condition," Lulu added. "Kiss me."

Johnny smiled and brought his hands to her face. He gently pressed his lips to hers. Lulu couldn't help but smile into the kiss. It was a simple kiss, but it was perfect. She felt so much comfort rush through her body as his lips softly massaged her own. It was a feeling she had missed and one she knew she would never find outside of Johnny. When air was needed, Johnny pulled away, but was still close enough that Lulu could feel his breath on her face.

"Lulu, I-" Johnny started, but was cut off.

"I hate to break this up, but we should probably get out of here," Claudia called from the doorway.

"Who are you?" Lulu questioned.

"Lulu, this is my sister, Claudia," Johnny explained. "Claudia, this is Lulu."

"I've heard a lot about you," Claudia laughed.

"Me too. I mean, I've heard a lot about you, not me," Lulu stuttered.

"Well, let's get you out of that leg iron so we can leave," Claudia suggested.

"What did you do with Dad?" Johnny asked.

"I took care of it," Claudia assured Johnny as she released Lulu from the chain.

Lulu looked to Johnny with questioning eyes and he nodded reassuringly and Lulu knew he would explain later when they were alone. She laced her fingers through his and squeezed his hand affectionately. Johnny smiled at her and her insides melted. Lulu had been so afraid that she would never see that smile again. She shuddered at the thought and tried to push it far out of her mind. As if knowing her thoughts, Johnny stopped in front of the stairs as Claudia went ahead.

"Beautiful, I am never leaving you again," Johnny promised. "Even death wouldn't keep me away. I'd haunt you."

"That's scary," Lulu laughed and then became serious. "I'm never letting you leave. I can't imagine ever going that long without you again."

Johnny brought their entwined fingers to his lips and kissed them before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Lulu wanted to tell Johnny she loved him. She wanted to utter the words that had been on her heart and in her mind for the last week, but as she opened her mouth to say it, Claudia yelled for them to hurry. Lulu swallowed the words as Johnny led her up the stairs and out of the house into Claudia's car.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny finally felt refreshed. Lulu had secretly brought him to the Quartermaine mansion and given him a guest bedroom to shower and change in. She was cleaning up herself so they could go out to dinner. Johnny checked the hall before heading towards Lulu's bedroom. He knocked on the door and no one answered. He turned the knob and found the door unlocked and the room empty.

He wandered the bedroom looking at pictures of Lulu as a child and with her family. He smiled at a picture of her with her mom at Christmas time. He continued around the room and finally sat on the bed to wait for her to return. A few moments later, she breezed into the room, completely oblivious to him. She looked even more beautiful to him than she had over a month ago when they met. She was fastening her necklace when she found him watching her in the mirror.

"How long have you been in here?" Lulu wondered.

"Awhile," Johnny answered. "You look beautiful."

"You always say that," Lulu blushed.

"It's always true," Johnny replied. "I can't think of anything more beautiful than you."

"If you don't stop saying such sweet things to me, we're going to be late for dinner," Lulu warned. "I'm still trying to get ready."

"I don't want to go," Johnny responded.

"You don't want to go where?" Lulu asked, obviously confused.

"Out," Johnny answered. "I just want to be alone with you, if that's okay."

"It's more than okay," Lulu said smiling.

"I actually wanted to tell you something," Johnny started, pulling Lulu down to sit next to him on the bed. "And know now, that these feelings are my own and I have no expectations."

"Okay," Lulu said curiously.

"I can remember every detail of you the first day we met," Johnny began. "I had no idea what it was about you, but you made me pay attention in a way I never did with anyone else. And then we got to know each other and everything clicked with you. Each new day was better than the last and I was happy. Happier than I thought was possible for me. And then I lost you.

"I feel like such a cliché because it is always said you never know what you have until it's gone and that's how it was for me. It took me losing you to realize what made you so special. Why you made me happy. Why I remember the details. I'm in love with you, Lulu Spencer. I have been since the moment I laid eyes on you and that love has only grown. I know that it will keep growing. I love you and I never want to stop," Johnny finished.

Johnny sat nervously staring at Lulu. He had no expectations of a reciprocation because he knew it was strange to tell someone you loved them so early in a relationship. However, he had expected a reaction of some kind. Lulu was just looking at him, completely silent. He wondered if she had even heard him. He took her hand and she looked down at their hands and smiled.

"I..." she started before trailing off.

"Lulu, you don't have to say it back," Johnny assured her and she shook her head.

"I can't believe everything you said," Lulu laughed but Johnny could find nothing funny about the situation. "All afternoon since we have been here, I've been working on this little speech to give you. I've been planning my words and actions down to when I would grab your hand for effect because honestly when I try to do something on the spot I mess it up and end up rambling on and on about aimless things."

"Kind of like now," Johnny interjected and Lulu laughed.

"Exactly," she agreed before continuing. "My speech was so much like yours. Because my feelings are the same as yours. I'm in love with you. I have been since the first time you smirked at me from behind that menu. Losing you was the worst thing I've ever gone through and I've been through some bad times. But I'm thankful for it because now I know that I can't really live without you in my life. And I don't want to try. I want to love you and be with you forever."

Johnny smiled so wide that he was sure his face was disfigured. He leaned close and met her lips in a fiery kiss. She deepened the kiss and he fought her for control. His fingers danced across her face and neck and her grip tightened on his back. He slowly pushed her back onto the bed and moved his body over hers. She pulled back a little and smiled at him seductively.

"What do you think you're doing, Zacchara?" she said flirtatiously.

"Well, now that I've told you how much I love you," Johnny began. "I thought I would show you. If that's okay with you, Spencer."

"It's not just okay," Lulu laughed. "It's necessary."

Johnny laughed too and began kissing her neck. Lulu unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. Johnny rolled them so she was on top so he would have easier access to the zipper on her dress. He felt her hands on the buckle of his pants and he caught her lips again.

He was so in love with the girl in his arms and he was never letting her go again.


	16. Epilogue

A/N – Sadly, this is the end of this Jolu journey! I hope everyone reads my other story, At The Beginning. This chapter just wraps up the story and gives some happy little moments. Thank you for reading and please review!

**Epilogue – Home Is Where The Heart Is**

Lulu was giving orders.

Johnny, Lucky and Nikolas were doing their best to move all of her and Johnny's things into their new apartment and place them in the areas of the apartment that made Lulu happy. However, Lulu was having a hard time deciding where everything should go. The men had moved the couch and TV six times when Johnny put his foot down.

"No more," Johnny exclaimed and fell into the couch.

"Johnny!" Lulu pouted. "Please, just one more time. I'm sure now."

"No, you are not," Johnny accused. "You are sure until we move everything and then you don't like it anymore."

"I am sure this time," Lulu insisted. "I promise you won't have to move it again."

"Lu, if we move this again, you will have to do something for us," Lucky inserted.

"What?" Lulu asked suspiciously.

"Leave us alone," Nikolas laughed and Johnny joined him.

"I will," Lulu promised. "Just one more time."

The men begrudgingly gathered around the couch and positioned it just the way Lulu asked them to. They moved the television accordingly and Lulu smiled in satisfaction. She thanked Nikolas and Lucky and they left the apartment. Lulu turned to find Johnny spread out on the couch with his eyes closed.

"I hope you're comfortable," Lulu commented.

"I am," Johnny answered giving a small yawn.

"Good, because that is your permanent bed until I forgive you," Lulu said as she walked out of the room.

Johnny just laughed. They had been together for six months and things couldn't be better. He knew she could never stay mad at him, but he loved playing her little games of teasing. He always won. He pulled himself up off the couch and made his way into their bedroom. He just watched her for awhile from the doorway as she unpacked some of her things. Johnny chuckled to himself as he decided exactly how to win this particular game. He walked into the room and dove onto the bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lulu asked.

"Getting comfortable," Johnny said smirking at her.

"Do you not listen to a word I say?" Lulu questioned. "I specifically remember telling you that you were sleeping on the couch tonight."

"I don't listen to a word you say?" Johnny wondered. "Then how exactly did that couch get moved so many times?"

"My brothers," Lulu said with a smirk of her own.

"Take that back," Johnny warned rising off the bed and coming closer to her.

"Or what?" Lulu asked.

With that Johnny dove for Lulu and began chasing her all throughout the apartment. She ran around the couch and he jumped it, narrowly missing her as she kept running. She headed back in the direction of the bedroom and Johnny laughed to himself. He caught the door as she tried to slam it closed. She squealed and jumped onto the bed.

"Surrender?" Johnny asked.

"Of course not," Lulu replied. "You'll have to force me."

"I like the sound of that," Johnny said as he joined Lulu on the bed.

"What are you going to do to me?" Lulu wondered as Johnny pinned her down onto the bed.

"Punish you," Johnny answered with a glint in his eyes.

"What did I do?" Lulu questioned, pouting in a shameless attempt to stop Johnny from carrying out his plan.

"All afternoon you forced me to carry furniture and move it and move it again," Johnny explained. "I did it all to please you and how do you repay me? By trying to banish me to the couch. I don't think so beautiful. Not tonight."

"What's tonight?" Lulu asked innocently, though her eyes were filled with everything but innocence.

"Tonight," Johnny answered. "Is the first night in _**our **_place. And the only place I'm sleeping is next to you. After I drive you crazy and make you scream my name in a way you never have before."

Lulu was blushing and Johnny loved it. He had caught her off guard with his words. However, his victory was short lived as Lulu flipped them so she had a leg on either side of his waist and she sat on his lower stomach. Johnny was surprised but in a good way. He knew he was the luckiest man in the world to be with a woman like Lulu.

"Maybe I want to make you scream," Lulu said suggestively. "Maybe I want to drive you wild. Maybe I don't want to sleep at all tonight."

Johnny smirked at her obvious desire for him. It was always there, just as his desire was always there for her. He sat up and claimed her lips within his. She tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away. She pouted slightly and he ran his hand through her hair.

"I love you, beautiful," Johnny said softly. "And because I love you so much, I promise to not let you get any sleep tonight."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu led an exhausted Johnny into Kelly's the next morning. They hadn't gotten any sleep, but Johnny was taking it harder than Lulu. Part of that was because Johnny's plans had been to follow up their sleepless night with a day in bed. Lulu's plan was to meet Spinelli for breakfast and then finish decorating the apartment. Lulu had won and Johnny wasn't being a good sport.

"He's not even here yet," Johnny muttered as he sat down.

"We're a little early," Lulu said happily. "Why don't you get yourself a cup of coffee?"

"Or I could just take a little nap on the table?" Johnny yawned.

Lulu laughed at him and ordered two cups of coffee from Mike. Johnny sat silently and Lulu couldn't help but smile at him. He looked like a four year old who had lost his favorite toy. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted and Lulu pried one of his hands free and squeezed it within hers. He looked to her and his eyes softened. She loved that she had the power to melt his anger. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and he finally relaxed.

"Greetings breakfast companions," Spinelli called as he came in the door.

"Hey, Spinelli," Lulu replied pulling away from Johnny a little but keeping hold of his hand.

"Hey," Johnny greeted.

"The Jackal is elated to join the Two Bonded Souls for morning nourishment," Spinelli said as he sat at the table.

"We're glad you came too," Lulu smiled. "Although I do have an ulterior motive for asking you here."

"May the Jackal inquire as to your needed assistance?" Spinelli wondered.

"Lulu wants you to get us free Internet by hacking someone near by," Johnny interjected. "I want you to help us set up our own."

"The Jackal would be-" Spinelli tried before Lulu interrupted him.

"I don't understand why you can't just let Spinelli help us," Lulu said rolling her eyes.

"Because he would be helping us just as much without doing anything illegal," Johnny responded.

"The Noble Italian makes a valid po-" Spinelli started again but was cut off.

"He loves doing illegal things," Lulu insisted. "He likes the challenge."

"Fair Lulu is cor-" Spinelli tried to interject.

"Stop trying to manipulate Spinelli into doing what you want him to," Johnny responded.

"Cease!" Spinelli yelled and Johnny and Lulu looked at him.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"The Jackal cannot bear to see the undying love of his closest friends suffer at his expense," Spinelli explained.

"Spinelli, we aren't fighting," Johnny laughed.

"Speak for yourself," Lulu said sarcastically before kissing Johnny quickly.

"The Jackal is baffled by the behavior of the Blonde One and the Most Noble Italian," Spinelli responded.

Lulu laughed and looked at Johnny who was staring back at her with so much love. These little arguments they had were a daily occurrence. It was the way they communicated best. She loved it and always won because Johnny couldn't deny her anything. His phone rang and he looked at it.

"Claudia," he explained before kissing her forehead and exiting Kelly's.

"Spinelli, you never have to worry about me and Johnny," Lulu started. "We may seem like we're fighting, but we're not. And even if we did fight, we would work it out. We love each other too much to let anything come between us."

"The Jackal is relieved to hear this sentiment from the Blonde One," Spinelli sighed.

"I would be relieved to hear you say you will get me the free Internet," Lulu laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Claudia," Johnny said, answering the phone.

"_Hey little brother_," Claudia replied. "_How are you?_"

"I'm great," Johnny answered. "Lulu and I moved into the apartment yesterday."

"_I can't believe that you are living in a one bedroom apartment_," Claudia laughed.

"It's a great place," Johnny said defensively. "Perfect for us for our first place."

"_First? It still catches me off guard when you talk so positively about the future_," Claudia admitted. "_I need to call Lulu and thank her again for making you into such a great person._"

"She would like that," Johnny agreed. "She misses you since you went back to Italy."

"_I miss her too_," Claudia admitted. "_And you of course. Maybe the business will calm down soon and I will be able to get away to see you._"

"We would love that," Johnny replied. "Lulu begged me to take her to Italy for Christmas, but I knew her brothers would have killed me."

"_You're still bringing her next summer right?_" Claudia wondered.

"She won't have it any other way," Johnny laughed.

It was true. Claudia had stayed in Port Charles for two weeks after killing Anthony to make sure that everything was taken care of before she returned to Italy. In that time, Lulu and Claudia had become close friends and made plans to visit each other as often as possible. Claudia had taken over the business when she returned to Italy and she hadn't been able to come back yet. Lulu had desperately wanted to visit and Johnny had finally agreed to them spending July in Italy.

"_Good_," Claudia said smiling. "_We have a lot to catch up on. You better treat her well._"

"I will," Johnny promised. "I love her you know?"

"_I do know,_" Claudia replied. "_That's all you ever talk about. Not that I'm complaining. It's good to hear that my brother is so happy. Another thing to thank Lulu for._"

"It's all because of her," Johnny agreed watching her through the window. "Speaking of, I need to go. We're having breakfast with Spinelli and I'm pretty sure Lulu is up to something."

"_Isn't she always?_ Claudia laughed. "_Alright, I will let you go._"

"I love you," Johnny said. "Talk to you soon."

"_Okay, I love you too_," Claudia replied before hanging up.

Johnny walked back into Kelly's to see Spinelli and Lulu laughing as Spinelli showed Lulu something on the computer. Lulu had won, yet again. Spinelli had gotten them the free Internet. Johnny wondered why he tried to deny her anything. Probably because he found her adorable when she pouted to get what she wanted. Or to see the light in her eyes when he finally gave in.

"What has my beautiful girlfriend convinced you to do, Spinelli?" Johnny asked, making them aware of his presence.

"Why do you always think the worst of me?" Lulu laughed as Johnny sat down.

"Just tell me what you did," Johnny said smiling at her.

"The Jackal was successful in procuring the Internet at no cost to the Two Bonded Souls," Spinelli explained.

"Of course you were," Johnny replied before turning to Lulu. "Are you happy, beautiful?"

"Very," Lulu answered before laughing.

"Well I guess that's all that matters," Johnny said giving her a quick kiss.

"The Jackal is at your service whenever a need arrives," Spinelli said as his cell phone rang. "Except the unfortunate times such as now when Stone Cold beckons."

Johnny laughed as Spinelli rushed off to do whatever it was Jason needed him to do. He turned his attention to Lulu who was staring up at him with doe eyes. He couldn't even feign anger when she looked at him like that. He just leaned in and kissed her softly. She moved closer to him and he felt her hands on his face. He broke the kiss and looked in her eyes.

"Can I ask you for something?" Johnny questioned.

"Of course," Lulu answered.

"For my birthday, will you for once, let me win a fight?" Johnny asked laughing.

"Maybe," Lulu responded. "If you play your cards right."

Johnny laughed harder and connected their lips again.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Johnny!" Lulu yelled. "Come see!"

Lulu had finally finished decorating their apartment. Although Johnny hadn't been much help, she wanted to make sure he liked it. Johnny came into the bathroom and looked around. Lulu waited for his reaction, but instead of saying anything he just left the room.

"Johnny?" Lulu asked, following him. "Do you not like it?"

When she got no response, Lulu went into the bedroom to find him digging through some of the shopping bags. He pulled out two of the new towels they had bought and smiled and went back into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Lulu wondered.

"We need these," Johnny answered.

"No, those go in the closet outside the bathroom," Lulu replied. "We only need them in here when we are taking showers."

"Like I said, we need them," Johnny smirked.

"I don't follow," Lulu said with a confused and somewhat annoyed expression.

"You did a wonderful job, beautiful," Johnny began. "I think that this is the nicest bathroom I have ever been in. But, you have been working very hard. Hard enough to work up a sweat. Now it's time for a shower and, lucky for you, I'm going to help you."

"How can you do that?" Lulu asked, now understanding what he was planning.

"I have a few ideas," Johnny smiled.

Lulu laughed as Johnny closed the door to the bathroom and started the shower. He then turned his attention to Lulu and ran his eyes over her body. She wasted no time in giving him the show he wanted as she undressed in front of him. She saw him smile and do the same for her. Lulu giggled as Johnny picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist as he stepped into the shower.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny laughed as Lulu kissed his chest. They had moved to the bed after their shower and they were still there.

"What?" Lulu asked. "I'm being serious."

"I'm sure you are, beautiful," Johnny said.

Johnny had expressed his desire for food so Lulu had begun to describe for Johnny all of her kitchen mishaps. Johnny had laughed at her inability to cook spaghetti and Lulu had only shared more stories.

"I guess we'll go hungry," Johnny relented. "I can't cook either."

"I'm sure we will find some way to make it," Lulu commented. "We do have each other."

"You're all I need," Johnny said smiling. "I'm glad you agreed to move in with me."

"Of course I did," Lulu replied. "We were staying with each other every night anyway. It just made sense."

"I'm really happy, Lulu," Johnny said as he pulled her up for a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you," Lulu responded and kissed him again.

Lulu snuggled into his chest and Johnny wrapped his arms around her protectively. Things were finally the way he wanted them. He got to wake up every day to the woman he loved and hold her as she fell asleep each night. He looked forward to his future in a way he never had before. He glanced down at Lulu who was fast asleep. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

His plan for forever was safe in his arms. And what a great plan it was.

THE END


End file.
